Like a Stone
by Jared's Gummy Bear
Summary: On a cob web afternoon, In a room full of emptiness By a freeway I confess I was lost in the pages of a book full of death; Reading how we'll die alone. And if we're good we'll lay to rest, Anywhere we want to go. Will Sam Winchester find someone that will understand him now that Dean is gone?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the corner of the restaurant watching people as they came and went. I didn't usually like to eat alone but today was different; I had a lot on my mind. I had just lost my best friend to a crazy serial killer and no one could seem to give me anything to make me feel better about the situation or that they were getting closer to finding her killer. Dawn and I had been friends since we were in diapers, causing her to almost be more like a sister than a friend. This was our favorite place to eat so I had come here to honor her memory and possibly to do some people watching. If the cops couldn't tell me anything maybe I could sense something on my own. I had a strong feeling toward certain people that had proven to be correct in the past. Maybe it would work out that way this time as well. I ordered Dawn's favorite meal and picked at my food, watching the people milling about.

Halfway through my meal a very tall, very handsome man walked through the door. He had a long shaggy mane of brown hair and was very built. His arms bulged beneath his grey v neck tee shirt as he moved and his hands looked like catchers mitts, they were so big. He had a sadness in his eyes that I recognized. Maybe he had lost someone as well. I felt drawn to him instantly but forced myself to stay seated. I watched him as he made his way to a table against the wall in front of me. He sat with his back to the wall so that he was facing the entrance and everyone in the restaurant. When he walked he moved with a grace not found in most really tall guys. He had a quiet confidence that drew me to him. He glanced around the room and our eyes met for a few seconds. He gave a cordial grin and I almost swooned at the dimples that flashed at me. As quickly as our eyes met, he looked away just as quickly.

I finished my meal and went to the register to pay my bill. I walked to my car and drove home slowly. Once I was home I stepped inside and looked around. There were so many things here that reminded me of Dawn, the hammock chair from Cancun hanging on my back porch, the photos from all of our various trips together and even my cat that came slinking around the corner from my room. Dawn had given the yellow tabby to me when her own cat had a litter a few years ago. A sadness washes over me and it's all I can do to get it all under control. I go to the bathroom and wash my face and try to straighten my makeup back up when I hear the doorbell ring. I take one last look in the mirror and see that my nose is all red and my eyes are swollen from the tears but there's nothing to be done about that now.

**********************************

Sam waits outside the door after ringing the doorbell for someone to come answer it. Finally hearing footsteps he straightens up to his full height and pushes thoughts of his brother from his mind. When the door swings open he is taken aback at the sight before him. It was the girl from the restaurant that he had made eye contact with. He had noticed her there and how sad she looked but now he could see she had been crying from the looks of her nose and puffy eyes. He quickly clears his throat and composes himself. "Miss Billie Simmons?", he questions and waits for her to answer. "Yes I am Billie. And you are?" Though she's small, barely reaching Sam's chest he can see she's unafraid of him. That was unusual sometimes when he first met women and such a relief. Billie had a pixie style haircut with a shock of blue running along the right side of her blonde bangs. Sam reaches inside his suit coat pocket and pulls his FBI badge out. Flipping it open he answers, "Detective Frehley investigating the death of Dawn Spencer and a few other ladies in your area. May I come in and ask a few questions?" Sam was sure to give her his best good guy smile when she looked skeptical.

Billie stepped aside and allowed Sam to come inside. He followed her in after stepping through the door and waiting for her lead. She asked, "Would you like something to drink? Water, beer, coke?" Sam heard a hint of Southern and from the mention of coke he knew she was from the south. "Water will be fine.", he said and ducked his head a bit as he scanned the area around him. Her home was very cozy and lived in. He liked that for some reason. It was a vast difference from his very structured lifestyle and way of keeping things, a throwback to living with a Marine for so many years. Billie handed Sam a bottle of water and carried her own into the living room. Sam followed her to the living room and noticed the furnishings there were very comfy and there were photos everywhere. Dawn was in several of the photos Sam noted. "Please have a seat.", Billie offered and sat in an overstuffed chair and waited for Sam to take a seat on the couch. Sam took a sip of his water before looking over at Billie. "Thank you for talking to me. I will try to be quick and not take up too much of your time. I understand you have already told the local police everything but I need to know a few more things for my investigation.", his eyes were almost questioning. Billie nodded at him and sat her own water on the rustic coffee table.

"I understand that you and Dawn have been friends for many years. Can you tell me more about her than what the police have already supplied me with?", Sam waited for Billie to answer. Billie related to Sam how they had been friends since elementary school and how they were friends all through school and into college where they were roommates for as long as Billie had stayed in school. Dawn had continued on in college, earning her degree in criminology. Billie had left school after her first year when all she really wanted to do was travel. She had scored a job on a cruise ship, giving her a way to earn a living as well as seeing new sites. She had worked out a way to go on three different ships so that she was going to different locations every third trip out. She and Dawn even had time to go on a few trips of their own when school was out and when Billie wasn't on one of the cruise ships. Sam listened intently and took notes.

*******************************

I was shocked to see the beautiful man from the restaurant when I opened the front door to my home but part of me wasn't surprised either. I knew men that looked like him didn't live around here. This place was too plain to attract too many good looking men like Sam. I noticed that when I talked, he listened more closely than any man I had ever been around. Why couldn't I have met him under different circumstances? Now that I was close to him I could see that he had kind hazel eyes that were both piercing and honest at the same time. He had a couple freckles that I fought the need to touch, one on the left side of his nose and the other on the right side of his chin. And speaking of chin, he had a valley there that made me want to run my tongue over it and feel the light stubble that smattered his face. I blushed lightly as those thoughts ran through my head unchecked and hoped he didn't notice.

When I had told him almost every aspect of my friendship with Dawn I began to cry gently. Sam reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a soft handkerchief. Handing it to me gently he watched as I dabbed at my damp eyes. "Thank you for talking to me Billie. I will let you know what I find out as soon as I possibly can.", Sam says to me and then stands. I follows him to the front door and reach to hand him his handkerchief back. Sam smiled gently, "Keep it.", he simply said. He held my hand between his own and I noticed how dwarfed his large hands made mine look. "Thank you Detective Frehley.", I said with one last look up into his soulful eyes. There again I saw that sadness and wondered what had caused it. I longed to help him lose that sadness.

Before I was ready for him to leave, Sam was walking down my steps with his long strides. I watched him walk to his black Chevy Impala and climb in. The engine roared to life and he threw his hand out the window with one last wave goodbye. I watched him leave until all that was left of him and his car was a billow of dust in the driveway. I turned and made my way back into the house with his handkerchief still clutched in my hand. Bringing it to my face I could smell a faint smell of man, a mixture of gunpowder and maleness that caused my body to ache. I knew he would be back when and if he found out anything about what had happened to Dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam left Billie's house before he did something that he really wasn't prepared to do. He felt a strong pull towards her that he just couldn't explain. She made his mouth dry and she almost made him forget about Dean. Her green eyes compelled him to want to hold her close and to reassure her that everything would be ok in the world, but he of all people knew that wasn't the truth. She was short, so short maybe she reminded him of a kid. No not a kid. A kid would never have him feeling the things he was feeling as he listened to her talk about her friend Dawn. He knew if Dean was here that he would be making so much fun of him that it would be unmerciful. Sam shook his head and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He knew he had to get control of himself. First thing was first though and he needed to go do some more research on Dawn and her friend Billie.

He drove back to his hotel and unlocked the door with the key he had gotten at the front desk yesterday when he had driven into town. The room was dark but somehow the dark paneling and the red comforter made him feel at ease. It reminded him of somewhere that he would have stayed with Dean except with two beds instead of one. Sometimes bringing a girl back made things interesting when they were together. Sam smiled as he remembered some of the challenges of either brother bringing someone back to the room. He had spent more than one night in the Impala. To be honest he guessed Dean had a few times as well.

Going in and throwing his coat over the bed he stripped off his tie and began to get comfortable. He changed into a pair of well worn jeans and his favorite grey v neck tee shirt. Trading dress shoes for boots he felt more like himself. He grabbed his computer and sat down to start looking for information on both girls. First he checked into Dawn's background. She seemed to be a very normal girl. Nothing of much help there. Then he did search on Billie. He found out that she had quit college just like she had told him at her house. She was an only child and her parents had been killed in a car wreck when she was 15. She had moved in with Dawn and her family for a while until she finished school and headed to college. There were a few pictures of her from her job on the cruise ships she had worked on. She had been a dancer and entertainer. He felt a strong pull in his gut when he saw pictures of her on the beach somewhere in Mexico. Blue waters behind her were almost the color of her two piece bikini. Her sun kissed skin making the blue color pop even more and somehow almost matching the color in her blonde hair.

Sam flipped through several more pictures but after finding a few glamour type shots of Billie that stirred even deeper feelings in him he decided it was time to find something else to occupy his mind. He shut down his computer and grabbed the keys to the Impala. Driving himself to the local library he went through newspapers that were on file to read up on the other murders that had happened recently in this town. He was looking for any connection that he could come up with. All of the victims had been women between the ages of 24 and 32. All had been blonde and most of them had short hair. Sam sat back and rubbed his hands over his face. This made things somewhat easier that the perp had a "type". The bad part was that Billie fit that description to a T. Pushing away from the table, Sam stood to his full height and decided he should tell Billie what he had found out.

*****************************

My phone rang just before 6 PM. I looked at the screen but didn't recognize the number. Deciding I needed to answer it anyway I slid my finger over the screen and answered, "Hello, Billie speaking." The voice on the other end was smooth and sexy as he said, "Billie, this is Detective Frehley. I was wondering if we could meet so I can discuss a few more things with you?", he waited for me to answer. I glanced at myself in the mirror and saw that my face was blotchy from crying earlier and my hair was in dire need of a brush. "Ummmm, yeah sure. What time and where?" I began running my fingers through my hair and headed with my phone in hand to my room to grab my makeup bag. "I was thinking we could meet at the diner down by the highway in say 20 minutes?", Sam said almost hesitantly. "That sounds fine with me. I'll see you there.", I answered him. We said our goodbyes and I frantically retouched my makeup and quickly fixed my unkempt hair.

I climbed into my car and drove the few minutes into town to the café that had been there since as long as I could remember. When I pulled into the parking lot I saw Sam's Impala parked on the side of the parking lot. It was just beginning to get dark when I climbed from my car. I chose to park close to Sam and then headed to the door. When I entered the café I looked around to find Sam. He wasn't hard to find since he was so tall. When he saw me looking for him he threw up a hand and smiled almost sweetly at me. I made my way to the table where he was seated. He was in a circular type booth so there weren't a his side and a my side. We both slid into the booth fairly close but not touching. "Thank you for coming.", Sam said. The waitress breezed over and asked if she could take our drink orders but she seemed to give me a cold look. She gave Sam a very different look I noticed. I smiled at the thought of her thinking we were together. I ordered a sweet tea with lemon and Sam ordered a water.

Sam pulled a few papers out of a messenger bag and started to place them on the table when our waitress came back with our drinks. She smiled sweetly at Sam and batted her lashes at him. "Can I get you something else?", she asked almost seductively. "I'll take a grilled chicken sandwich and sweet potato fries. What would you like dear?", he said as he winked over at me. I raised my eyebrows and said. "I'll just share yours darling." Sam gave me an appreciative smirk when he saw that I was playing along with his little ruse. Our waitress huffed off and Sam threw back his head in hearty laughter. "That was awesome! I never thought you would play along.", he said as he looked at me with a mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes. I tried really hard to not get lost in those eyes and cleared my throat and looked down before I got too wrapped up in him.

Sam got his laughter under control and then lay the papers on the table in front of us. "So get this, I found out that this guy, I'm guessing it's a guy, has a "type" of woman he looks for. All of his victims have been between the ages of 24 and 32 with shortish blonde hair. I'm really worried that because you were friends with Dawn that he may target you next.", Sam looked at me soulfully and I swallowed. I couldn't live my life in fear but I really didn't want to be this freak's next victim either. "What do you suggest that we do about this?", I say as I meet Sam's gaze full on. Sam shifts in his seat. "Well, ummm, I could stay with you.", he held up his hands in a hold on gesture and continued, "Now it would be strictly business and I would give you your space. I just can't have you being the next victim if I can help it." I looked down at my fingers trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. I felt a strong attraction to Sam and I had a sneaking suspicion that he had the same feelings. Finally I nodded, "Ok, you can stay in my guest room. I'll give you a key and you can come and go as you need to.

*********************************

Sam followed Billie back to her house after they stopped and grabbed some of his things from the hotel. He decided to keep his room for a few days since he may need to go back and forth for some reason. Billie showed him where his room would be and gave him an extra key that she had in her kitchen drawer. "I will try to stay out of your way as much as possible.", Sam says as he looks down at Billie. He longed to tuck that strand of hair behind her ear that was colored blue but he resisted and kept his hands to himself instead. "Ok well I'm going to call it a night. Just yell if you need me.", he says and then gives he a half smile. Billie tells him goodnight and heads to the living room to watch a little primetime TV.

Sam closed the door behind him and walked into the room that was as cozy as the rest of the house seemed to be. The bed was firm just the way he liked it and a king size so he wouldn't hang off the end like he did some of the beds in the hotels he stayed in. He flopped down in the overstuffed chair in the corner and pulled his laptop into his lap. He pecked on a few keys and soon found himself looking back through the pictures of Billie he had found earlier. He could feel his body betraying him as his jeans began to tighten just a bit. Her being in the next room didn't help matters much. He closed the computer and stood in frustration. He then began pacing the room like a caged lion. He quickly strode to the adjoining bathroom and splashed water onto his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had to get a grip on himself and he had to do it quickly before he did something that he regretted.


	3. Chapter 3

I had fallen asleep on the couch like I did a lot of nights while I was watching some horror movie on TV. I was suddenly startled from my sleep when I heard what sounded like a man in distress. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat forward thinking it was something on the TV but it had gone into static and white noise so I knew that wasn't it. Frowning I listened to see if I could hear it again, thinking maybe I was finally going crazy. Then I heard it, "No no no no no! DEAN!" I sprang from the couch remembering that Sam was in my guest room. What in the world was the matter with him? I ran for the door and stopped just as I got to it. What if there was someone in there? What if he was undressed? What seemed like a thousand thoughts ran through my head in a split second. I grabbed the door knob and turned it and rushed into the room when Sam started again. I could barely see him as his head thrashed about on the pillow.

I went to the bedside and turned on a lamp making sure it wasn't in his eyes. He was almost in the middle of the large bed so I sat on the edge and reached for him. Placing my hand on his shoulder I shook him gently, "Sam you're having a nightmare. Sam wake up!" Sam's eyes flew open and looked almost wild for a split second. I pulled my hand away from his shoulder and sat back in case I needed to leap suddenly from the bed. Sam recovered fairly quickly when he saw me sitting there. He groaned and ran a large hand over his face. "I didn't mean to wake you.", he simply said. He looked so much like a little boy in that instant that I really wanted to reach out and smooth my hand over his jaw. The stubble there was thicker than it had been earlier in the day. It was then that I realized that he was shirtless and without my wanting them to my eyes traveled from his face to his chest where I could see a smattering of hair on a well muscled body. I closed my eyes and swallowed, feeling myself grow quite warm. "I'm going to go fix us some hot tea. Why don't you come in the kitchen in a little bit and I'll have it ready." With that I stood from the side of his bed and walked to the kitchen without looking back for fear I would run back and crawl under his covers and snuggle against that well muscled body.

In the kitchen I busied myself with heating the water in the tea kettle for the tea. I had some good chamomile tea that I fixed for myself when I couldn't sleep well. I glanced at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was just after 1 AM. A few seconds later I heard Sam enter the kitchen behind me. I turned and grabbed a couple mugs placing one in front of him and dropping in a tea bag in each cup. I poured the steaming water over the tea bag and then placed it back on the eye. Sam was wearing a black v neck shirt and a pair of navy blue track pants. His feet were bare and I noticed that his toes were long like his fingers. I would dare say his feet were sexy. What in the world was I thinking? I took a deep breath and sat at the kitchen table. Sam sat in the chair to my right. "Do you want to talk about it?", I questioned. He frowned a bit, causing his forehead to wrinkle and making him look like a lost puppy. "I really don't know what I was saying. I don't remember a dream or anything. I just know sometimes I don't sleep well since…..", he trailed off at the end of his sentence. I did something I didn't know I was going to do and reached out and grasped his hand in mine, "You were calling out a name. Dean? Does that mean anything to you?"

Sam's expression changed again and that sadness in his eyes was back. He didn't say anything for several long minutes and then finally, "Dean was my brother. I lost him a few weeks ago" He swallowed and I could see the tears brimming in his soulful eyes. At that moment I wanted to stand up and go to him and hold him. I knew all too well what it was like to lose someone so close. Dawn hadn't been my sister but she sure had felt like a sister. Instead I squeezed his hand, still in mine, and stated, "Sam I'm so sorry. I know how it feels to lose someone so close. Dawn was like a sister to me even though we were only friends. Do you want to tell me what happened to Dean?"

********************************

Sam leaned forward and let Billie continue to hold his hand. His tea sat on the table before him forgotten and cooling. He couldn't believe he had been so careless by screaming out Dean's name in his sleep. He thought he had gotten past that but he wondered if Billie's situation had made these feelings come back. As he looked up at Billie he could see an understanding in her eyes that made him feel like he could tell her anything. "Dean was killed. He was practically ripped apart in front of my eyes. I tried so hard to save him but there was just nothing I could do. I tried every trick I knew to try." Sam felt the sadness wash over him. "For days after it happened I sat in a hotel room and waited…..I waited for death to come. I didn't want to live in this world without Dean. We did everything together. I had been looking up to him since I was four.", he let himself glance up at Billie. She was listening intently, her own tea forgotten.

Tears stung Sam's eyes and before he could get them under control a couple slipped down his cheeks. Billie reached out and touched his face tenderly wiping them away. "Sam it's ok. It's better if you just let these feelings out. Have you talked to anyone?" Sam shook his head, "No that's just not the way our family deals with things. There are so many people who have things worse than we do that we just keep right on going." Billie's hand on Sam's cheek had stirred even stronger feelings than he had before. Again he closed his eyes and fought for control. It was all he could do to not stand from that table and pull her up in front of him and take her right there on her kitchen table. The sweet smell of her perfume assaulted his nostrils making him want her even more.

He suddenly stood and just looked down at her. His eyes blazing with pent up passion. Billie looked up at him and her green eyes sparkled. She looked a little startled but she didn't cower from him. Sam reached out and finally tucked her hair behind her ear like he had wanted to do since he met her. She blinked up at him and then stood. She barely reached his chest in her bare feet. Before he could stop himself Sam crushed his mouth down on hers. She stood on her tip toes giving her better access to him but he still had to lean way down. Her hands grasped at his shirt as she gave in to the kiss and returned his passion. Her mouth opened to him when he gently probed with his tongue and she tasted sweet. Sam buried his hand in her short hair and his other hand splayed across the small of her back. Their breathing became ragged and their kisses deepened. Suddenly with a growl Sam ripped his mouth from hers. He stepped back, nearly pulling her down where she still had a grip on his shirt, to put distance between them.

Running his hand though his hair he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me." With that he turned quickly and his long legs carried him back to his room. He slammed the door behind him with a bang, making Billie jump at the sound.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in the kitchen after Sam left so quickly, jumping a little as he slammed the door. I was both confused and worried about him. Now that I knew about Dean I could understand the dream he had and we had something in common. But why was he in such a hurry to leave the room after our kiss? It was nice and his lips felt amazing against mine. Taking a deep breath I made a decision, I was going to confront him. I walked to his door and knocked softly, "Sam please open the door. I want to talk to you." I stood there for a few seconds that seemed more like hours before I finally heard movement in the room. Finally the door opened and that sadness was again evident on Sam's face. He stood with one hand on the door holding it open as I looked up at him. "Listen Sam, I know you're hurting. Why don't you let me help you? What happened in there was fine. We're both adults." I waited for him to respond in some way or other. Wow men can be complicated. And they call us complicated. Stepping forward I again reached up to smooth my hand over his cheek. Sam's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into my hand slightly.

"Sam look at me." He opened his eyes and looked down at me. "It's ok to hurt and it's ok to need someone to comfort you. What happened in the kitchen was ok. We are both adults who have lost someone that we love. Please do not feel as if you did something wrong." Sam looked conflicted, "I'm supposed to be here helping you find out what happened to your friend, not hitting on you." He looked so broken. I moved even closer to Sam, close enough that our bodies were almost touching. I stood staring up at him and wondering what I was going to do next. It was now or never. I gripped the front of his shirt, feeling his hard body beneath it. I pulled him toward me until we were flush against each other and then his hands were in my hair. His mouth crushed down on mine and in seconds I was lifted off the ground with my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands were soon in his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

Sam carried me into the room as we clung to each other as if we were the only lifeline the other had. He walks to the bed and sits with me on his lap. He stops kissing me and just looks at me for a long minute. His eyes are beautiful as they convey so much passion and a hint of gratitude. I wanted this so bad that I thought he should know. "Let's just lose ourselves in each other tonight. I want you and you want me so let's not hold back." Sam gave me a hint of a smile and I caught sight of those deep dimples again. His smile caused my insides to melt. "I've been doing this without Dean and it hurts so badly. I've needed someone to show me some compassion but I've been too hard headed. One night stands were more Dean's thing than mine.", Sam says and I can see the agony in his eyes. I want to wipe that all away somehow. "It's ok Sam. You've got me for now.", with that I leaned forward and captured his lips with my own. His hands slid up my thighs and around to my bottom where he pulled me closer to him. I could feel his growing arousal through my shorts and his track pants. I let out a moan into his mouth and his tongue slides along mine increasing the pleasure.

The intensity of our kisses escalated but we were happy for the time being with this part of it. I felt that sometimes that sex was too rushed with not enough passionate kissing. I let my mouth slide from Sam's, down to his chin and then along his jaw line until I came to the area just below his ear. I gently nipped his earlobe and nuzzled there before nipping his neck gently then replacing my teeth with my tongue. Sam growled and his hands traveled up and down my back. Soon I felt Sam's fingers slip beneath my tank top and touch the flesh just above my hips. His mouth was on my exposed shoulder causing little sparks of electricity to shoot through my most intimate areas. His mouth left my shoulder and next began its work on my neck. His fingers began pulling at my tank top until I had to lean back from him so that he could remove it. I did not have on a bra underneath so my breasts were bear to him. He gave them an appreciative look and I fought embarrassment. I had always thought my breasts were too small. Sam's hands glided up my sides and gently brushed the underside of my breasts. I sucked in a breath when I felt his fingers on me and then threw back my head as he tweaked my nipples lightly. I began to squirm in his lap when his mouth replaced his fingers.

When I couldn't stand much more I climbed out of Sam's lap and stood in front of him. He reached to remove his own shirt and I marveled at the sight of him. His body was tan and sculpted and there was a funny sun looking tattoo on his left breast with what I thought was a pentagram in the middle. This gave me a bit of concern but at the moment I wasn't overly worried about it. I reached out and trailed my fingers down his chest and over his stomach. Then I dropped to my knees in front of him and began pulling at his track pants. He stood long enough to let me remove his pants and his boxers and then I pushed him to sit back down on the side of the bed. What I saw caused me to shiver with anticipation. He was very well endowed in the manhood department. I tentatively reached out a hand toward him and he watched me beneath hooded eyes. I wrapped my hand around his hot, hard length and he sucked in a breath between his teeth.

I smiled up at him and licked my lips. Then I leaned forward and ran my tongue along his length, watching him through my lashes. His mouth opened into an O and his fingers dug into the mattress beneath him. Holding the base of him I began to lower my mouth down onto him, taking at much into my mouth as I could and then wrapping my other hand around the part that my mouth wouldn't reach. I began to work him with my mouth and hands and he was soon rising to meet me when I withdrew my mouth. I did this for several seconds until Sam reached and pulled me to my feet. He hooked his thumbs over the top of my shorts and pulled them down my legs. My panties followed before he pulled me toward the bed and had me lay beside him. I placed my heels on the edge of the bed and pushed myself into the middle of the large bed. Sam crawled up beside me, his hand trailing along my body from my thigh, up over my hip and along my side. He leaned down to kiss me and I opened my mouth to him as his tongue probed my lips.

As we kissed I felt his hand moving back down my body. His fingers were tracing slow lazy circles down my body until he brushed the top of my womanhood. I moaned into his mouth as he let his hand slide lower and gently probe my opening. His tongue soon matched what his fingers were doing and then he gently sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. He nipped me and I moaned into his mouth and raised my hips to meet each stroke. He soon withdrew his fingers from me and moved to cover me with his body. He felt amazing between my legs where he gently probed without actually penetrating me. He held himself above me looking into my eyes. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded at him and sucked my bottom lip into my own mouth. Sam made a growling sound in his throat as I did this. "If you keep that up little one, this won't last long.", he gave me an almost wicked look and I raised one eyebrow, "No one said we had to finish after one time."

At that Sam's mouth crushed down on mine again and he began to grind his hips against me. This caused his length to slide along my opening and teased us both. I tilted my hips hoping to entice him to fill me up. Sam took the hint and stopped his grinding and stopped kissing me. He took himself in his hand and placed his tip at my opening. He looked into my eyes as he began to easily slide into me. He was large and filled me completely but it was the best feeling I had ever felt. He reached and hooked my legs over his arms making him able to slip further inside me. He lifted my hips off of the bed and began his long even strokes. Soon the tension built enough that he began to plunge more fully into me. My head thrashed against the bed as my first orgasm wracked my body. I began to clench around his hardness and Sam growled and picked up even more speed. He soon plunged in deeper than I thought possible and I could feel him throbbing deep inside me. I purred his name as he came down from his high and lay his head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around him and let him lay against me for several minutes. Finally our breathing slowed and I felt a wetness on my shoulder. Straining to look at him I saw that he had a few tears slip down his cheeks. I closed my eyes and held him, hoping that he could find some comfort in me.


	5. Chapter 5

Billie stayed with Sam the rest of the night. They made love two more times before finally drifting off to sleep together. Sam recovered from his moments of depression just after their first bought of love making. He felt as if Billie was sapping the hurt from the loss of Dean from him. He knew she had her own loss to be upset about. He pulled her close as he began to drift off and for the time being let himself be lost in her. She smelled of gardenias and snuggled under his arm and laid her head on his chest. Her small hand was splayed out just below his heart. He thought he could get used to this but with his lifestyle he knew it would never happen. He decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

The next morning when Sam woke, Billie was not in the bed. He rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. When he emerged with his hair still wet, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He left the bedroom and suddenly smelled the aroma of breakfast. He found Billie at the stove in a cute pair of boy shorts and a cami with lace along the top edge. She was listening to music and dancing a little. He stood and watched her for a few seconds. At one point she turned to grab something from the island behind her and caught him watching her. She stopped what she was doing and gave him a silly smile that he answered. She pulled out one of the tall chairs that were pulled up to the island and patted it. Sam ambled over to the chair and sat. Billie stood on tip toe and kissed him sweetly, "Good morning Sam.", she almost purred. He smiled down at her, "Good morning to you too. Breakfast smells delicious and you look delicious." Billie batted her long eyelashes at Sam and he laughed.

When breakfast was finished she placed everything in front of Sam. She had made pancakes, bacon, and fruit on the side. Sam watched her as she climbed up in the chair beside him and placed her hand on his thigh. Sam kissed her again and then started to fill his plate with pancakes. He generously poured syrup on them and cut into them with his fork. Placing a forkful in his mouth Sam closed his eyes and savored the fluffy deliciousness. "Oh my God these are good!", he said as he swallowed the first mouthful. Billie smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you. It was my Gran's recipe." The two ate breakfast together with the occasional teasing and sneaking kisses. Sam knew it was only the post sex high that they were both feeling.

*******************************

I loved that Sam was enjoying my cooking. I always had enjoyed cooking for others. It was something that I had learned from my Gran. Sam looked so cute sitting there eating his breakfast. I couldn't resist reaching over and smoothing my hands through his hair. He seemed to relax around me more and more. I got the feeling that he had been hurting for a while with no way to get any kind of relief. I didn't know how long I would have with him but I hoped that if nothing else I could help him with his pain. I had to believe that he was sent to me for a reason. We were supposed to help each other in some way.

When we had finished breakfast Sam insisted on helping me clean up the kitchen. When it was clean I told Sam I was going to go get dressed. He nodded and kissed me before heading to the living room and flopping down on the couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and began flipping through channels. I went into my room and changed out of my boy shorts and cami. I slipped on my favorite pair of holy jeans and a sexy little lingerie inspired top. I reapplied my gardenia perfume and touched up my makeup. When I was dressed I went back out to the living room and sat down beside Sam. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "So what are your plans for the day?", I asked. "I've got to go do some more research to see if I can figure out just who has been killing these girls. Are you going out today or what?", he says as he trails his fingers up and down my bare arm. I sit up and look at him, "I've got some errands to run today. Just to grab some groceries and pay a couple bills." Sam looked worried. "Maybe you should go with me and we'll do your errands while we're out.", he gave my top a once over. I could see the appreciation in his eyes. "While I love that top on you I don't think it will do for an FBI agent's assistant though." I feigned shock, "What? You mean your assistant shouldn't be sexy and hot? I mean a sexy agent should have an equally sexy assistant." I teased him the best I could and he groaned. "Woman you are naughty. I just may have to punish you later." I watched his expression and trembled when it changed from appreciative to something akin to extremely naughty. "Ok ok let me go see what I can do." I stood and then stopped in front of him. Leaning down I kissed him slow and easy.

I went to my room and found a nice pair of heeled boots that had about a 4 inch heel and slid those on and then grabbed a suit coat that I put on over my existing top. I buttoned the coat so that just the lacy tops of the lingerie top showed barely. Sexy yet conservative. When I walked back into the living room Sam had changed into his suit. He looked handsome in the navy suit with red and navy tie and that white shirt that clung to all the right places. He again gave me a once over. "Ok so I guess we're a little different breed of FBI.", he said with a raised eyebrow. "Listen Sam this is me. Besides they let you get by with that sexy mane of hair!", I walk over and run my fingers along the nape of his neck just under those flipped up ends. Sam shivered under my fingers. "So let's get going.", I smile up at him. I head out the front door with Sam close behind. At the car he opens the door on the passenger's side for me and I slide in. Sam comes around and gets in the driver's seat and fires up the engine. I listen to the classic car purr, "Where did you get this car? It's great!", Sam again looks sad. "It was my dad's and then he gave it to Dean. I've lost both of them now but I still have Baby. That's what Dean called her.", he says with a small grin. I reach over and lace my fingers through his and slide a little closer to him on the seat.

We drove into town and to the police station. "Just follow my lead.", Sam says as he gives me one more once over. I nod and follow him into the station. Once inside he flashes his badge, "Detective Frehley and this is my assistant Miss Simmons." He sounded so authoritative and this was a new side of Sam for me. When he had first talked to me about Dawn he did it with authority but his compassion outweighed the authority. A man of many talents I decided appreciatively. "We need to talk to your Captain." The girl at the desk nodded at Sam and blushed some before picking up the phone and calling the Captain. She listened to the phone and then hung up. "Captain Moore will see you now. He's in his office.", she stood and motioned for Sam and me to follow her. She knocked twice on the Captain's door and opened it for us when he called for us to come in. I followed Sam inside and sat on his left in front of the Captain's desk.

Sam flipped open a pad he had pulled from his inside breast pocket and looked inside. I watched him as he worked and suppressed the urge to stare adoringly. Gah! What was wrong with me? "What can you tell me about the murders that have occurred in your district in the past few months?", Sam questioned and looked to the Captain to answer. The Captain cleared his throat, "Well we know all of the victims have been women and they've been taken from the east part of the county." Sam took notes and asked more questions. I sat and listened to the two men trying to make heads or tails of everything. When Sam was finished asking questions he stood and shook Captain Moore's hand. I did the same and thanked him and followed Sam back to the car. Again he opened the door for me and I slid inside. He took me on the few errands I needed to run and then we headed back to my house.

Back at the house I fixed us some lunch and dessert and then Sam plopped down on the couch. He had changed back into jeans and t shirt after we came back home. He grabbed his laptop and started doing some online research while I fixed food. When it was ready instead of calling him I walked up behind him on the couch. I leaned over the back of the couch and ran my hand down his chest, kissing his neck as I did. "Lunch is ready.", I purred into his ear and then nipped his lobe. He leaned back into me and growled. I pulled back before he could reach his long arms out and grab me. "Now go on and start. I'm going to walk to the mail box.", I smiled wickedly at him as I backed toward the front door. He pointed one long finger at me in a sort of mock warning and I blew him a kiss.

I walked to the mail box. The day was beautiful and warm. Opening the mail box I reached in and grabbed the mail. I stood at the end of the driveway looking through my mail when I heard a car. It was driving very slowly toward me. Thinking it was someone that didn't know where they were going I looked toward it. It was an older green Caprice Classic and there were two people in it. It slowed even more as it neared me and I leaned down to look inside the car when it stopped in front of me. "Can I hel…", my question was cut off as the person in the passenger's side grabbed me. I dropped the mail in the driveway and was pulled forcefully through the car window. Then everything went black!


	6. Chapter 6

When Billie didn't come back after a few minutes Sam wondered where she was. He got up from the couch and walked to the window to look out. He didn't see Billie anywhere but did notice what appeared to be mail at the end of the driveway. His brows furrow as he walks out onto the front porch and heads down the driveway. Sure enough it is mail on the ground and there's a fresh tire track in the mud by the end of the driveway. Sam gathered the mail and tucked it into his back pocket. Squatting down he inspected the tires hoping to be able to tell something. He did see boot prints beside the tires that seemed to match the heeled boots that Billie had on earlier in the day. "Shit!", Sam swore and clenched his jaw. His mind went straight to thinking she was in trouble. It went with the territory. Ok he had to think, the first thing he needed to find out was how long Dawn and the other girls were missing before they found their bodies. Then he needed to figure out just who or what had Billie.

It was getting late in the afternoon but Sam had to try to get up with Captain Moore again to ask a few more questions. He grabbed his cell phone and his keys and headed out the door. As he fired up the Impala he dialed the police department and asked for Captain Moore. Soon Moore was on the other line, "Yes Detective Frehley, how can I help you?" "Captain I am on my way to the station. I need to ask you a few more questions. I just needed to be sure that you were going to be there. It's very important. I think another woman has been taken.", Sam said quickly into the phone. Captain Moore agrees to wait for him to arrive so Sam hangs up the phone and throws it into the seat beside him. He's aggravated at himself for letting this happen to Billie. How could he let something happen to her on his watch? Damnit! Sam slammed his fist against the steering wheel and punched the gas.

Sam arrived at the police station within 15 minutes of getting off the phone with the Captain. The girl at the front desk recognized him and apparently knew he was on his way. She motioned for him to follow her to the Captain's office. A quick knock gave him entry. Once inside he sat and the Captain leaned forward, "Now what can I help you with?" Sam pulled his note pad from his pocket and looked up at Captain Moore. "Can you tell me how long it was between each of the girls being reported missing and when their bodies were found?" , Sam was trying to not seem nervous but he was about to jump out of his skin. He had to find out what had happened to Billie and he had to find out fast. Captain Moore opened up a file and scanned though it. "Looks like every one of them were found around 72 hours after they were reported as missing. Is there something I should know?", he said as he looked up at Sam. "This afternoon my assistant went missing. She had walked to the mail box and never returned to her home.", Sam related but he was careful to not let the Captain know that he was at Billie's house.

************************************

While I wasn't aware of what Sam was going through I was waking up from a very groggy state. My shoulders were shooting pains through them from being tied behind my back to the pole that I was leaning against. I twisted my hands as best I could and found that the binding was too tight for me to be able to move my hands very well. I opened my eyes and tried to look around the room. I wasn't sure how long I had been out but my eyes were bleary and I wasn't seeing well. I blinked several times and my vision cleared some. My head was hurting from being knocked out with some sort of chloroform.

After a few long seconds I heard something to my left. I blinked the fuzziness out of my eyes again and looked in that direction. A dark haired woman walked out of the shadows. She was beautiful with hair that hung in dark waves to the middle of her back and large brown eyes. "Well, well, well the Winchester slut is awake. Now maybe you can help me get to Sammy.", she blinked and her eyes went black. If I hadn't had a gag in my mouth I would have screamed. What the hell was she? She must have read the question in my eyes as they grew large. "I can see you're wondering what in hell I am. I'll relieve your curiosity, I'm a demon and I want Sam Winchester. Since I see that he's been slumming it with you I knew I could get his attention by taking you next. Now to leave him a few bread crumbs." She reaches to pull my gag from my mouth. I begin to stammer, "You said you were a…a demon? What do you want with Sam?", I frowned up at her. Her eyes flashed black again, startling me. "I am Ruby and I was supposed to be Sam's love interest, not you!", she screamed at me.

I had been brought up in church so I had always heard of demons but I had never seen one or even knew for sure if they were real. As scary as Ruby was I believed that she was a demon. What else made sense of those black eyes? "Are you…did you get Dawn and those other girls?", I questioned her. Ruby laughed at me, "Those bitches? Yeah they couldn't handle me. I was trying to use them as a meat suit but I guess the blondes just couldn't hang." She smoothed her hands down her sleek body, "I much prefer this body anyway and I'm thinking our Sammy will like it too." She gave me a wicked grin causing me to shiver in fear. "Now let me see what I can do about getting our Sammy here.", she said as she trailed a finger down my face.

*******************************

Sam sat at the bar and threw back his second shot of whiskey. He had to figure out who had Billie. He had to figure it out fast! The last thing he needed to be doing was sitting in this bar drinking whiskey. This was more Dean's thing. Feeling a hand trail over his shoulders and down his arm he turned hoping it was Billie and that it had all been a bad dream. When he turned he saw a pretty brunette. "Aren't you a tall drink of water?", she says as she trails her finger down his arm. Sam was tipsy enough for her to actually get to him. "Buy me a drink?", she questions and Sam calls the bartender over again. "Two more.", Sam says and waits for the bartender to pour the drinks. "So what's your name stud?", the brunette asked. "I'm Sam. Sam Frehley. And you are?" He gives her a small smile, flashing his dimples at her. "I'm Ruby. Boy you sure are cute. How about we go back to my place?", she flirts. "Ahhh see I can't do that. I'm kind of involved with someone at the moment.", Sam says sweetly. Ruby leans close to Sam so that she can whisper in his ear. His hair brushing her lips as she speaks, "You mean the little slut I have tied up back at my place?" Sam's head whips in the direction of Ruby. "Do you have Billie?", his face is hard and stony as he glares at Ruby.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam glared at Ruby as she broke into a huge grin, "I thought that might get your attention big boy." Sam wanted to punch her right there in front of everyone in the bar for that smug look on her face. His fists clenched on their own and his mouth was set in a line. "What in the hell have you done with her?", he grounds out. Ruby steps back but never lets the smile leave her pretty face. "What's wrong? I really thought you would like me better anyway.", she says as she does a slow turn giving him a complete view of her petite body. "She's boring and not worthy of all you have to give. Join me and we'll rule, baby." Sam shook his head at her, "You are delusional woman! You had better tell me where Billie is or else!" Ruby turns as if to leave the bar. Looking back over her shoulder she answers, "So what are you going to do about it?", giving him a flirty look she makes her way out of the bar. Sam throws some cash onto the bar to cover the drinks and quickly follows Ruby.

Out in the parking lot he stops for a second to look around for Ruby. He doesn't see her anywhere in the lot but he does see an orange 1970 Mustang peeling from the lot. Sam's long legs run to the Impala where he climbs in and the engine thunders to life. He backs out of the lot, squealing tires as he heads in the direction that the Mustang just went. The Impala soon caught up to the Mustang and Sam rode the bumper of the Mustang until Ruby had apparently had enough. She stomped on the gas and the Mustang shot forward. Sam was also a skilled driver and soon caught back up to Ruby. She quickly took a right hand turn onto an almost hidden road and Sam had to throw on the brakes to keep from going past the road. As he whipped the Impala onto the road, the left front tire ran off of the road and threw mud up along the side of the black car. Sam's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on keeping up with Ruby.

After a few seconds on this road Sam lost sight of the Mustang's tail lights. Either Ruby had turned off the lights or she had driven into a hidden place. There was a sort of clump of trees in front of him as he slammed on the breaks and stopped the car. The engine rumbled as Sam sat looking at his surroundings and letting the headlights cut into the darkness. Deciding he would need to go on foot from here, Sam climbed from the passenger's seat and tucked a pistol into the back of his jeans. He grabbed a flask of holy water and a second pistol and headed cautiously in the direction of the clump of trees. As he stepped into the darkened area of trees his senses went on high alert from years of being a hunter. Even though it was dark his eyes quickly adjusted and his nostrils flared at the smell of the damp earth. His ears heard every cricket chirp and crunch of leaves beneath his feet. After a second he sensed someone else close. He whirled just as Ruby stepped out from behind a tree. Her smirk was back and her eyes twinkled in the dim light. "Looking for me?", she said almost seductively. "Tell me where Billie is!", Sam demanded.

Ruby threw her head back and laughed. "So worried about the little lamb are you?", she teased. "Just how bad do you want the little slut back?" Sam wanted to start the incantation but he knew that he needed Ruby. He had to somehow talk her into taking him to Billie. He just didn't know what it was that she wanted. "What do you want? Why did you take Billie?", Sam questioned. Ruby leaned against a tree and clucked her tongue. "Why are you so suddenly taken with that little lamb? You know she's not woman enough to handle a man like you for long. Yeah she's ok for a quick lay but nothing more than that.", Ruby's eyebrow raised in challenge at Sam. "Oh so you're saying I need a demon bitch like you?", Sam laughed at her mockingly as she looked like he had slapped her. "So tell me, what is it that you want?", Sam continued. Ruby recovered quickly, "Well by now you must know why you were born. I wanted to help train you. I was sent here to be your companion.", she almost pouted as she said this last bit. Sam stood in the small clearing with his hands beside him. His mind was going 900 miles an hour trying to decide what to do. "Take me to Billie. Let her go and I'll stay with you.", he finally propositioned. Ruby walked closer to Sam and circled him slowly. She knew he could exercise her but he also knew he would only do that as a last resort.

"I think I may want something in return.", she says as she steps up in front of Sam. Sam cocked his eyebrow at her, "What would that be?" Reaching to run a finger down Sam's chest, stopping at the top of his jeans, Ruby croons, "First of all I want to feel those lips on mine. Then we'll go from there." She stands and looks up at Sam fighting letting her eyes go black, knowing that would be a deal breaker. "And If I do as you ask?", Sam questions. "Give me a little kiss and I'll take you to Billie. Tell her you're staying with me and I'll let her go.", Ruby answers. Sam nods and leans the short distance down to allow Ruby to brush her lips against his. The kiss started off soft and sensual but soon Ruby intensified the deepness of the kiss. Her tongue probed at Sam's lips and he opened up to her wanting only to make sure that Billie was fine. After a few seconds that seemed too long to Sam, Ruby finally pulled out of the kiss. "Mmmmmm that was fine.", she said and ran her fingers over her kiss swollen lips. "You taste as good as I thought you would Sam." Sam gritted his teeth, "Now take me to Billie." "Cool your jets sexy. We're going.", Ruby said as she began to back slowly away from Sam. "Follow me then."

******************************

I could hear Ruby come back. She seemed to be sneaking around for some reason. Then I heard Sam tell her to tell him where I was! He was here! He was looking for me! I was so close that I could hear their conversation but I couldn't make a sound for the gag that Ruby had placed back in my mouth. My hands were tied and so were my feet. I listened as Ruby told that her intentions were. I then heard Sam tell her he would do what she wanted if she would bring him to where I was. This caused tear to spring to my eyes. Soon I heard her tell him that she wanted a kiss first thing in exchange for taking him to me. My tears turned to tears of hate as I heard her lean closer to him and then the sound of lips smacking when the kiss ended. I would kill that bitch if it was the last thing I did. She was talking about how good Sam tasted and I longed to feel them on my own lips again, to feel them on my body. As they began walking in my direction I shook my head as best I could to clear the tears from my face. I knew without wiping them though that there would be traces.

Ruby stepped through the brush that concealed where I was hidden, followed closely by Sam. I gave her a quick look of hatred before my eyes flicked to Sam and changed almost instantly. I could see he was upset when he saw the state I was in but he tried to hide it from Ruby. "Lookie who I found!", Ruby says to me as she steps close and grips my face between her fingers. I cut my eyes to Sam and he clenched his jaws. "Ok I see that she's ok. I've said I will do what you want. Now let her go.", Sam demanded. I frowned at him and then looked defiantly at Ruby. "Ok ok give me a second baby.", Ruby croons at Sam. She reaches and unties my feet and then the gag from my mouth is removed. Lastly she unties my hands, "Sam don't do this. She is the one that killed Dawn and all those girls.", I plead.

Sam looks hard at me, "I'm staying with her. I told her I would if she would let you go." I look at Sam confused. He walks to me and hands me his car keys. "Just go.", he says almost brokenly. I nod at Sam confused but willing to do as he's asked. "Just one more thing.", I say as I turn back to Ruby. I walk close to her and with all my might I draw my right hand back into a fist and I punch her in the nose as hard as I've ever punched anything. "That's for kissing Sam! He doesn't want a demon bitch like you!", I scream in her face. Ruby holds her nose and jaw and looks stunned. Feeling my anger boil over again I draw back and punch her four more times and then give her a round house kick to the jaw! Ruby fall to the floor stunned. "Now Sam! Let's get out of here!", I throw him the keys and run as fast as I can in the direction of the Impala. Sam reaches the driver's side just as I pull the door open and slide into the passenger's seat. He cranks the engine and we speed away from the clump of trees just as Ruby runs out into the clearing.


	8. Chapter 8

As we sped down the road Sam kept glancing toward me. Finally when he was sure we were far enough away for Ruby to find us he found a spot to turn in where we would be hidden. He pulled in and threw the car into park. Turning in his seat toward me he ran a hand through his hair, "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" I could read the confusion on his face. "I was raised with boys. Weekends and summers were spent learning to fight and playing football. One of my cousins took tae qwon do and I picked up a few things.", I shrugged as if it was no big deal. Sam leaned forward some, "But you are so small. You just punched a demon back there like she was nothing. They're a lot stronger than your average human." "Well my cousins were all 5 to 9 years older than I was. I took on all of them at one point or another. It made me tough. Now what is with all this demon stuff? Is there something I need to know?"

Sam blew out a breath and cleared his throat before looking up at me. "Ok so since you've obviously met Ruby and she's a demon I guess you should know. I am a hunter, but not a hunter like you may be used to. My brother and I hunted together. We have hunted everything from ghosts to demons. All the bad things you have heard about but thought were myths are real, at least most of them from what we've seen. When I told you that Dean died in front of me it was because he sold his soul for me. I had been killed and he sold his soul to bring me back. The hell hounds showed up after a year to claim him and ripped him to shreds. It was the hardest thing I have ever been through in my life." Sam's eyes swam with unshed tears. I slid across the seat and wrapped my arms around him as best I could in the confines of the car. He returned the embrace and I kissed his neck as he pulled me closer.

We stayed in each other's arms for several long seconds before Sam pulled back a little. "We really should find somewhere to hide out. We can't go back to your house because Ruby knows where you live." I nod to Sam and feel a loss as he turns in his seat so that he can crank the car. I stay close to him in the seat instead of sliding back to the passenger's side. As we pulled back out onto the road, I let my hand rest on Sam's thigh. Everything he had just told me was crazy but who was I to not believe him? I had been raised in church so I believed that there were demons as well as angels that walked this earth with us. Sam turned the car toward a more secluded part of town and I drew my legs up under me to one side. Leaning against Sam I let my arm rest on the back of the seat and my fingers play in the hair at the nape of Sam's neck. He looked at me and I saw his hazel eyes darken just a bit. My fingers on his thigh began to move to the inside of his thigh and higher up.

"Damn you need to stop before I have to pull this car over.", Sam growled at me. I giggled and bit his ear and kissed just below it. "Ok I'll be good, any idea where we need to hole up?" Sam squirmed in his seat some before answering me, "We'll need to go somewhere Ruby wouldn't plan on us going." I nodded and grabbed my phone. I sent out a quick text and waited for the ding indicating that my message had been responded to. "Ok I found us a place.", I say and look over to Sam. "My cousin has a bed and breakfast. He said we can come stay there for as long as we need." I told Sam where it was and he headed in that direction. Soon we pulled up in front of the B&B and I instructed him where to park the car in the back instead. I figured this Impala would stick out like a sore thumb if anyone was looking for it. I went inside, followed by Sam, and found my cousin behind the front desk. He came around the desk and hugged me tight before setting me down and holding out his hand to Sam. "Paul this is Sam. Sam this is my cousin Paul. Where's Sandy?", I ask as I turn back to Paul. "She's upstairs feeding the baby. Actually she's using the room I've put you two in so it'll be a few minutes.", Paul explains. "No problem. I say and turn to Sam, "Go grab some stuff from the car and meet me back in here.", I say and he leans down to kiss me before going out to the car.

Paul has music piped through the hallway and front living room. When Sam comes back in he waits in the living room. I had gone down the hallway to the restroom and a song that I really liked came on. Sam saw me as I started toward him so I began to dance and sing along to the song. The song had a sexy message so I made my way seductively toward Sam. As I neared him I turned to grind myself against his crotch. His hands rested on my hips and it was then that I turned to face him. My hands smoothed over his hair and then rested on his shoulders as I continued to sway against him. Sam leaned down to kiss me and I helped by standing on my tip toes. We kissed for several seconds, our tongues sliding against each other and not caring that people were milling about.

Soon I found myself on my back on a couch with Sam between my legs. I could feel his growing hardness as he ground against me. Sam broke our kiss and looked down at me, "If she doesn't hurry up and finish feeding that baby, I just may take you right here in front of everyone.", he growls. I giggled and threw my head back and my arms around his neck. "Ohhh I do love how naughty you are Sammy." Hearing someone clear their throat we looked up to find Paul standing over us. "You two need to get to the room before you run all my other guests off. I sure am glad I put you on the end of the house by yourselves.", he teased. Sam's hair had fallen in his eye and he brushed his hands through it getting it out of his eyes. He stood and helped me to my feet. I blushed lightly and took the key that Paul held out to me. He smiled at me, "Breakfast is from 6 to 8 in the morning. What time would you like it brought to your room?" I looked to Sam and he shrugged. "We'll take it about 7.", I say and he nods.

****************************

Billie leads the way to the room and Sam follows her. He watches as her hips sway and his need for her grows. He knew she would want to clean up some when they got to the room so he would do something nice for her while she was in the shower. As she got in the shower I waited until I knew she was under the spray of the water. I picked up the phone and called the front desk. "Hey Paul, this is Sam. I was wondering if you could send down some snacks and drinks. Beer will be fine.", Sam laughs. "Yeah she's not much of a champagne girl I've found out. Ok thanks man." Within minutes there was a soft knock on the door. A petite red haired woman stood there with a tray of fruit, cheese and small dessert items and a bucket of ice and beer. "You must be Sam.", she said sweetly. "I'm Sandy. Wow I can see what Billie sees in you!", she gives him an appreciative once over. "Nice to meet you Sandy. I hear Billie getting out of the shower now and I really want to surprise her. I look forward to talking to you more tomorrow." Sam doesn't want to be rude but he does want to surprise Billie. Sandy seems to understand and she gives a small wave before closing the door, leaving Sam to finish his surprise.

He lights the candles that are around the room and places the food and beer on the little table beside the bed and then turns back the covers. When Billie walks back into the room she's dressed in a lacy chemise that just covers her bottom. "What have you done Sam?", she looks surprised as she pads lightly toward Sam in her bare feet. "I wanted to do something nice for you. You've been through a lot today and I'm sure you're hungry." Billie walked over to Sam and stood on tip toe. He leaned the rest of the way down to kiss her and she sunk into him as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Sam reveled in the feel of her small body against his. He was afraid he could fall hard for this surprisingly strong woman. Sam lifted Billie from the floor and carried her to the bed. His lips never left hers as he lay her gently on the bed and crawled up between her legs. He continued to kiss her as he reached and undid his jeans, kicking them to the side and then reaching to grab the hem of his shirt and drag it over his head. He broke their kiss just long enough to send the shirt over the side of the bed to join his jeans and boxers.

Sliding his hands back up Billie's thighs he pushed her chemise up and over her body, revealing the beauty of her naked, tanned skin with each inch he moves up her body. His mouth leaves hers and travels down her neck and onto her now naked shoulder. He kneaded her breasts in his large hands as his mouth made its way to one nipple. Sucking her hardened nipple into his mouth he let his tongue roll over it. As he did this he ground himself against Billie's wetness, but not letting himself slip inside just yet. Billie raised her hips to try and entice him inside. Finally Sam reaches between them to take his hardness in his hand. He slides the tip along the slit of her wetness and she throws her head back at the feel of him teasing her. "Make love to me, please.", she whispered up at Sam, her lips moist and swollen from their kissing. Sam obliged her by pushing forward just enough for the tip to penetrate her. Billie sucked in as she felt him sink deeper inside. She raised her knees giving him better access to her body.

Sam began to pump his body against hers, sinking deeper and deeper. Billie clung to Sam, digging her nails into his lower back slightly, but not enough to draw blood. Sam leaned forward to draw Billie's bottom lip between his teeth. She purred against him as they kissed and their bodies moved together. The tension built and Sam could tell that both he and Billie were close. He increased his speed just enough to send them both over the edge. As Billie's wetness washed over Sam he released his warmth into her. He held her close as his body finished spilling into her and her walls clenched around him until he was completely spent. When they were able to catch their breath Sam held himself above Billie and looked down at her. Her green eyes sparkled and he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. "That was unbelievable.", she breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and I stayed at the bed and breakfast for a couple days just trying to lay low. I needed to get back home to pick up a few things. Sam gathered the few things we did have and placed them in the Impala while I said goodbye to my cousin and his family. Paul hugged me as I was getting ready to leave, "I really like this one Billie.", he says to me. "Sam's a good guy. You keep on making him happy and you'll be alright.", he claps me on the back and I smile at him knowing that Sam will probably move on when he's finished with his job here. He never promised to stick around and I never expected more than a few days or maybe weeks of enjoying each other's company. Sam steps back through the door as I step back from Sandy and tweak the cheeks of the baby. He holds his hand out to Paul, "Thanks for putting us up for a few days man. You have a beautiful place here." I watched Sam's face break into a smile as he talked and I felt my stomach begin to flutter. I loved the way his dimples shown and the curve of his lips. I watched him shake Paul's hand, dwarfing it just a little and I trembled at the memory of those hands on my body. I had to mentally shake and remind myself that he would probably be gone soon.

When we had said our goodbyes Sam placed his hand on the small of my back and we walked toward the door. Sam opened it for me and I went down the stairs out to the sidewalk, breaking contact with his hand. At the car he held the door open for me and then went around to his side to get in. When he was settled he looked over at me and cocked one eyebrow, "You gonna stay all the way over there by the door like I'm going to bite?", he said with a smirk. I gave him a bit of a wicked grin, "Well it wouldn't be the first time you bit me!" Sam thought this was funny and threw his head back to laugh. Patting the seat beside him he said, "Come over here." I slid over in the seat next to him and he smiled and nodded. "I like you beside me.", he gave me one last sideways glance and then cranked the car.

We drove to my house and Sam climbed from the car. I slid through the drive's side and stepped out behind him. "Give me your keys and I'll go first. I just don't want us to run into anything dangerous." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my house key and handed it to Sam. He took it from my fingers and leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips. I stayed beside the Impala as he walked the short distance to the house and up the steps. At the door, I saw him pause. He looked back at me and I saw his brow furrow. He stepped inside the house and was gone for several seconds before he came back out onto the porch and motioned for me to come inside. I walked up onto the porch and he stopped me, "Someone has been here. I don't want it to shock you when you walk inside.", he placed one large hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. I nodded and walked in the door, Sam never removed his hand from my shoulder.

Inside the house had been ransacked. Everything had been ripped apart or busted into pieces. My fish aquarium had been shattered and water had run out everywhere. All of my fish were lying dead on the floor. I wasn't happy about it in the least but all of this was material things. It would be replaced easily. I turned to Sam, "Do you think Ruby did this or had it done?" Sam pulled me into his arms and answered, "Yes I believe it was her or some of her cronies." I felt, as well as heard, his words rumble in his chest. "You can't stay here. We'll find a hotel and you'll stay with me. Let's grab the things you have to have and we'll go." He rubbed his hand up and down my back trying to comfort me as I gripped the front of his shirt. I stayed in his arms for a few seconds and then composed myself enough to grab the few things that I just absolutely had to have.

We got back in the Impala and started driving. Deciding it may be better to stay in the next town over instead of this one we drove over the bridge into the next town. We drove past the first two hotels we came too before pulling into the parking lot of the third. It was called the Buffalo Ranch and I was a bit skeptical, because it looked a little run down. Sam parked and cut off the engine. "Do you want to go with me or wait here?", he asked. "I think I'd rather go in with you.", I say and he gives me one of his beautiful smiles. When we got out of the car he reached and took my hand, pulled it to his mouth, and kissed the back of it as he laced his fingers with mine. The bell on the door tinkled as we entered and an elderly woman looked up from her place behind the desk. She had short cropped grey hair and wizened wrinkles. I instantly felt better about the whole place. The interior of the office was tastefully decorated in a lodge feel complete with buffalo, bear and moose. "What can I help you young lovers with?", she smiles up at Sam. "We need a room for a few days.", Sam gives her one of his sweetest smiles, never removing his hand from mine. She nods, "I have just the room. Number 18 on the end has a king size bed and a Jacuzzi tub. Nice and big just like this young man of yours.", she says winking at me. I blushed and glanced up quickly at Sam. He just smirked.

We found room 18 and I was pleasantly surprised. The room was very clean and the furnishings were great. The bed was very comfy as I sat on it to test it out. Sam stood by the end of the bed, watching me. "I'm going to grab a shower right quick. Will you be alright while I do that?", he raises his eyebrows at me. "Ummmm yeah I'll be fine. I may just curl up here and take a little nap." Sam nods at me and grabs his duffle, heading to the bathroom. I lay back onto the bed after kicking off my shoes and was soon sleeping soundly.

When I woke up I realized I had been asleep for 2 hours. I sat up looking around and saw Sam sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him. I stand up from the bed and walk over to where he's sitting. He pulls me into his lap and I curl against his brown sweater, laying my head against his chest. He smelled like soap and his own Sam scent. "What are you working on?", I ask almost sleepily. He rubs his hand up and down my back causing my eyes to close, "Just reading up on demons and demonology. I've also been consulting my dad's journal." I open my eyes and look over to the table where the journal lay open. Sitting up I reach out and smooth my fingers over the pages of the journal. "This is pretty awesome.", I breathe. Sam shrugged, "Yeah I guess. Are you hungry? We could go grab something to eat if you want.", Sam suggests. "Yeah that sounds good. I think I saw a little café just up the street when we came in."

We drove to the café and were seated at a booth. When our food was ordered we sat back to relax. Sam put his arm around me and I sunk into him. The waitress brought our food and we ate. After the meal I asked for a piece of chocolate pie and Sam had a sadness wash over him.

********************************

When Billie ordered pieSam couldn't help but to think of Dean. He loved pie better than anything. It didn't matter what kind, just as long as it was pie. "Are you alright Sam?", she said as she looked up into his hazel eyes. "Yeah. It's just that Dean loved pie. He was always asking me to bring him some back." Billie turned in her seat and wrapped her arms around Sam. He kissed the top of her head and allowed her to comfort him. "Here share it with me. In memory of Dean.", she said as she pushed the plate closer to Sam. He took his fork and placed some of the pie on it. Instead of eating it himself though he fed it to Billie. She giggled as she took the bite. She soon returned the favor, getting Sam to finally eat some of the pie.

By the time they made it back to the room it had gotten dark. They stripped down to their underwear and crawled into the huge bed. They migrated to the middle and Sam wrapped Billie into his arms. She lay on his chest for a while before propping up on one elbow and looking down at him. She didn't say a word, only stared into his eyes for several seconds. Then she leaned to cover his mouth with hers. He buried his hand in her hair and let himself be lost in her for a while. Soon they lay together and drifted off to sleep. They both knew that tomorrow probably held lots of studying and trying to figure out where Ruby was and how to stop her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam woke up before Billie the next morning. He gently disentangled himself from her and threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt and his boots. He scratched out a quick note letting her know he was going after breakfast and he'd be right back. He leaves the note on his pillow and grabs the keys to the Impala. He stops and looks down at the sleeping beauty in his bed, gently brushing a strand of hair off of her face. He leans down and kisses her softly and she stirs a little. "Shhhhh go back to sleep.", he whispers and he can tell that Billie never fully woke. He walks softly to the door and goes out.

****************************

I heard a firm knock on the door and sat bolt upright. Rubbing my eyes I looked around the room for Sam and then I saw the note, "You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you. I'm running to grab us some breakfast and I'll be back soon. S" The pounding on the door started up again. I looked down at myself and realized I was only in my underwear. Crawling from the bed, thinking it could be Sam at the door; I grabbed Sam's brown sweater and threw it on quickly. His sweater was soft against my skin but hung almost to my knees. I pushed the sleeves up above my elbows and padded quickly to the door where the pounding began a third time. I grabbed the door knob and swung the door open quickly. Standing just outside was a man I had never seen before and behind him was Ruby! The man's eyes blinked and were suddenly as black as Ruby's and I knew suddenly that he too was a demon. I tried to slam the door in their faces but the man was too quick.

Ruby strode into the room as I was shoved backward and tumbled back onto the bed. "Well isn't this just cozy? I had in mind to do this differently but I've had a bit of a change in plans. We'll do this the hard way now.", she smiled wickedly down at me. I felt as if I was pinned to the bed and then the man behind Ruby threw his head back. A thick black smoke emanated from his mouth and flew through the air snaking its way in my direction. I started to scream when it pushed its way past my lips and down my throat! I choked as the thick black smoke invaded my body and saw the man behind Ruby crumple to the floor as the smoke left him. I tried to fight the demon that was now inside my body but it was no use. No matter how hard I screamed, nothing came from my mouth. I blinked my eyes and the colors suddenly became more vivid as they swam in front of my face. I knew if I could see my eyes they would be as black as pitch.

*******************************

Sam pulled up in front of the hotel and noticed that the door to his and Billie's room was standing wide open, putting him on high alert. He knew that Billie wouldn't have left it standing open like that, knowing that Ruby was still out there and looking for them. He grabbed his pistol and got quietly from the car, the breakfast resting in the front seat forgotten. He made his way stealthily to the door of the room and peered around the opening. Inside he saw Billie on the bed with Ruby standing in front of her holding a wicked looking knife. Sam stepped quickly inside the room, "Hey! Demon bitch!", he yelled at Ruby. Ruby spun to look at Sam and then quickly crawled onto the bed behind Billie, placing the knife at Billie's throat as Sam pointed his pistol at Ruby. "Don't even think about it Winchester! I'll cut this little slut's throat and she'll bleed out like a pig." Sam's mouth was drawn into a straight line as he clenched his jaw. "Drop it loverboy.", Ruby all but drawled. Sam held up his hands with the pistol held loosely in his right hand. "Ok ok just let her go Ruby.", Sam bent to lay the gun on the floor in front of him. "Kick it to the door.", Ruby says and Sam does as she demands.

"You see this little pig sticker?", Ruby says as she indicates the knife that she now has pressed the knife a little firmer against Billie's neck. Sam nods at her with his hands still held out in the direction of the two women. "You're little slut is not as much a demon as I am. This knife will kill her and the demon inside her if you don't do as I ask." "Ok ok Ruby, you win. Just tell me what it is you want me to do." Sam's mind is working a 100 miles an hour trying to figure out what to do to get Billie out of harm's way. He's not worried about the demon inside. He's had plenty of experience with exorcizing demons from people. He just had to get Ruby away from her. Just as Sam was wondering what to do he heard a sound behind him and saw Ruby look in that direction too. It was the lady from the front office stepping into the room. "I thought you two might be….", she trailed off as she saw Ruby with the knife pressed against Billie's throat.

Ruby went into a rage when she saw the old woman. She leaped from the bed and ran in the direction of the lady. Sam moved in the same direction but he wasn't fast enough to push the lady out of the way before Ruby sliced the knife through the air and blood poured from the woman's neck. Sam was able to grab Ruby's wrist and wrench the knife from her. As he gripped it in his large hand Ruby threw her hand out in front of him and Sam went sailing through the air to land back beside the bed. Ruby whirled and ran the rest of the way out of the room when she saw that Sam still had the knife in his grip. Sam swore as he watched Ruby leave and saw the woman bleeding out on the floor. He looked quickly to Billie and saw that she was off the bed and stalking toward him. He sprang from the floor with cat like reflexes and reached to grab her arm when she got near enough. He pulled her against him and placed the knife at her throat. "You wouldn't kill this little lamb.", the demon inside her growled at Sam. "You know she's in here screaming at me. She'll make a really good demon. She's strong. I've also been enjoying her memories of the two of you having sex. You're as big as you look like you would be aren't you?", the demon sneered. Pressing the knife more firmly against Billie's throat Sam ground out, "Shut up!"

Forcing Billie's body over to a chair Sam pushed her down into it and tied her quickly to it with a length of rope that he pulled from the duffle laying beside the end of the bed. When he was sure that the demon couldn't move he took a deep breath and began, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." The demon inside Billie began to growl and thrash about as the exorcism started to work. Sam continued even though the demon threw curses at him and threatened to kill Billie. Sam knew that it was all a bluff. When he finished the thick black smoke poured from Billie's mouth and she fell forward against the ropes spent. Sam rushed to her and quickly untied her; lifting her he carried her to the bed where he laid her back. He smoothed his hand over her hair and patted her face gently, "Billie wake up. Talk to me.", he said in desperation. "Come on you can't leave me too. Come on Billie. You saved me from wanting to slip off into a world of dark depression and die." A tear slipped down Sam's face and splashed against Billie's cheek. Her eyes began to flutter and soon Sam saw her beautiful green eyes looking up at him. "Wha…..What happened?", Billie asked.

Sam pulled her against his chest and rocked her gently. "You're ok now Billie. I got you.", Sam smoothed his hands over Billie's hair and silently thanked God that she was alright. He held her like that for several long minutes before she pushed against him. "Oh my God, Sam! I remember everything now!", her green eyes were wide as they looked pleadingly up at him. "How did that thing possess me?", she looked to him for answers. Sam reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled it aside, "You didn't have one of these to protect you.", he said showing her his tattoo. "It protects the wearer from being possessed. We'll go get you one if you want. You can hide it somewhere where no one will see if you want to." Billie blinked up at him, "More of the crazy world you live in?", she asks. Sam nods.

When Billie has composed herself they begin gathering their stuff. Sam cleans up any evidence of them being there that he possibly could and the two of them stepped gently over the old woman's body just inside the door, careful to not step in the blood. They climbed in the Impala and Billie stayed as close to Sam as she possibly could. Driving around, they finally found a tattoo parlor and went in to see about getting Billie a tattoo like Sam's. The guy said he could do it but would need to look at Sam's as a reference while he drew it onto Billie. Billie chose to have it on her right hip just above the top of her bikini panties. She still wore Sam's sweater and nothing else. The tattoo artist didn't seem to find this weird at all. He easily drew the tattoo onto Billie's hip and Sam held her hand as the needles began to place the tattoo permanently onto her body.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later…

Sam and Billie were holed up in another motel just two towns over from Billie's own hometown. The two had become pretty close and Sam had been teaching Billie more about his life and how to protect herself. She picked up the shooting pretty easily and soon became almost as good a shot as Sam. While their days were spent with Billie in training or the two of them doing research, their nights were spent in each other's arms.

One night after Sam and Billie had made love and were lying in bed, Sam's cell phone rang. Kissing her head he then rose from the bed and grabbed his phone from the table. "Hello.", he said and looked to the bed where Billie had wrapped herself deeper into the covers. Hearing the gruff voice on the other end, Sam blew out a breath. He deliberately hadn't talked to Bobby since the day they buried Dean. "Hey son, I wanted to check in on you since I haven't heard from you in so long. How are things going?" Sam could hear the concern in Bobby's voice. Sam runs a hand through his sex tousled hair, "I'm doing good Bobby. I met someone on a job and she's great." Bobby grunted on the other end of the line, "Son you know how dangerous our life can be. I wouldn't recommend a relationship. You know what happened in the past." Sam bristled, "You know….I'm damn tired of being treated like a kid. You do it and Dean did until he was gone." With that last statement Sam slammed the phone down and stalked into the bathroom.

****************************

I soon heard the shower turn on after Sam slammed down the phone. I wasn't sure who he had been talking to or what they had been discussing. I threw the covers back and padded naked into the bathroom. I gently pushed the curtain back on the shower and stepped inside. Sam heard me but he didn't raise his head from the spray of the hot water. I watched as the water sluiced over his firm body. I reached out and trailed my finger over his tanned back, "Sam, are you ok?" He grunted and turned around to pull me against him, my breasts crushed against his abdomen. "I am now.", he answered simply. I slid my hands down his back and over his bottom, pulling him more closely against me. I could feel him grow hard against my slick body. Leaning in, I kiss his chest before taking one nipple into my mouth and nipping gently with my teeth.

Sam sucks in a breath and brings his hands to the sides of my head. He buries his fingers in my hair and pulls firmly, removing my mouth from his nipple and causing me to look up. My lips parted as I looked into his darkening hazel eyes and watched him lick his sexy lips. I wanted to nibble along his jaw and suck my way down his neck. Sam stared down at me for several seconds before he crushed his lips down on my own. His teethe grazed my bottom lip and I let my hands travel from his bottom, over his hips, until I found his hardness between us and I wrapped my small fingers around his length. He was hot and hard in my hand. The water caused him to be slick and I let my hand travel up and down his length. I smoothed my thumb over his tip and felt an extra slickness there, indicating that he had a bit of pre cum there.

I break from our kiss and again look up into Sam's eyes. I bite my bottom lip and then begin kissing Sam's neck, making my way down his body. The water is still pouring over us, still hot and wonderful. Sam threw his head back as my mouth neared his hardness. I took my time, licking the light trail of hair there just below where his pants would have sat. My hand continued to work his length until finally I couldn't take much more myself and I hovered just off of his tip. I look up at Sam and lick my lips, watching him and I slide my mouth onto his hardness. Sam growls low in his throat and reaches for my head. He places one large hand on the back of my head and begins working me along his length at the speed that he enjoys. I wrap my lips over my teeth and whirl my tongue over him. Sam begins to push forward into my mouth until he hits the back of my throat. Soon he increases the speed and I cup his scrotum in my hand, pulling it away from his body gently. Sam throws back his head and I feel his release hit the back of my throat. I close my eyes and enjoy the feel of him throb in my mouth. I swallowed and then let him slide from my lips. Sam reached down to help me to my feet. "That was amazing.", he all but purred.

I picked up my loofah and lathered it up. I began to lovingly wash Sam's body. I didn't talk for a bit and then as I continued to wash him I said, "Sam, I don't know what that conversation was or who you were talking to but I'm a strong woman. I want to be here for you if you want me to be." I didn't watch Sam's reactions, not really sure how he would feel with me being so intimate. We hadn't discussed our relationship really. We had just been taking it day by day, which was fine with me but I also wanted Sam to know that I was open to more if he was. Sam placed his finger beneath my chin and lifted my face until I was looking up at him, "Billie, I want to share this with you. Can we talk when we get out of the shower?", he questioned. I nodded my head and allowed him to take the loofah from me. He washed my body and then we turned off the water and climbed from the shower. Sam towel dried his hair and then ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it around a bit while I combed my own with a comb to remove the tangles.

Sam slid on a pair of boxers and I grabbed one of his shirts and pulled it on. I found Sam sitting at the table when I came into the room. He patted the chair closest to him and I went and sat in it, folding one leg beneath me as I sat. Sam reached and pulled my chair even closer. I watched the emotions swim across his face. Soon he spoke, "That was Bobby on the phone. Bobby is…was a close family friend and sometimes raised us when my dad wasn't around." Sam had told me all about his dad but I was just now learning about Bobby. I sat patiently listening as Sam rubbed his fingers over my hand in his. "I haven't talked to Bobby since the day we buried Dean. He called to check on me. I told him about you and that I was doing well. He warned me that with our lifestyle that relationships didn't always work. I just really didn't want to hear it so I hung up." I reached up with my free hand and smoothed it over Sam's stubbled cheek. He leaned into my palm and let me comfort him. "Sam I told you that I was a strong woman and I mean it. I found it crazy at first that there were such things as demons but I accepted your explanation. Why don't you call Bobby and have him come meet me?"

Sam looked at me with damp eyes, "You don't even know what happened in the past. Why Bobby would say that." I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. The past is the past and I'm not the women of your past." I sit forward and kiss Sam's lips and he lifts me gently from the chair and places me in his lap. I straddle his hips and face him, burying my hands in his shaggy hair and kissing him even more deeply. Sam's hands rested on my bottom and I could feel him grow hard again between the twin layers of our underwear. Lifting me slightly he slid my panties off and I kicked them to the floor. Reaching between us I freed him from his boxers and rose enough that his tip was at my warm entrance. I slid easily down onto his length and groaned as he stretched me to what seemed to be the limits. Sam kissed me firmly and began moving me up and down his length. Soon he broke our kiss and looked at me quietly for several long seconds. As we reached the beginning feelings of orgasm Sam leaned in and kissed me gently five or six times. Just almost quick pecks on the lips but his eyes were lidded with passion. "Billie I….I love you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I would definitely take it. Increasing our speed, I answered him, "Sam I love you too." It was then that we crashed over the edge together and then I fell into Sam's arms.

He held me for several long seconds without removing himself from my wetness. He then lifted me easily and carried me to the bed. Sam promised to call Bobby tomorrow and we would go to see him. He wanted him to meet me as much as I wanted to meet the man that was sometimes a substitute father to Sam. Sam fell asleep before I did and I lay quietly, running my fingers through his soft hair and watching him breathe softly. I counted myself lucky even if he had some crazy issues from his past. I never dreamed I would have such a strong, handsome, sexy man in my life. With the last thoughts on my mind of him telling me that he loved me I soon fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam did as promised and called Bobby the next morning. Bobby was glad to hear from Sam after the abrupt hang up from yesterday. Sam told Bobby that he really wanted him to meet Billie and if it was alright with him they would head out within the hour to come by his house for a few days. Bobby was overjoyed with the fact that Sam wanted him to meet the woman in his life, even if Bobby wasn't crazy about the idea of Sam bringing Billie into the life. When Sam got off the phone he wrapped his arms around Billie from behind and kissed her neck. "We can head out as soon as we're packed if you want to go meet Bobby.", he said into her ear. Billie whirled in Sam's arms and wrapped her own around his neck after standing on tip toe to reach. "Oh Sam I can't wait to meet Bobby! Thank you for calling him and setting it up for us to meet. She stood higher on tip toe and kissed his lips. Sam let her have her way easily and then before things could get carried away, he patted her bottom and broke the kiss. "Grab your stuff and we'll be on our way."

Billie did as he asked and he slapped her bottom as she walked away from him. Shooting him look over her shoulder he shook his head. Billie was proving to be quite a handful. He had always been the studious one with Dean always attracting the girls. He grabbed his own duffle and started stuffing things into it and looked around for his favorite blue and white plaid shirt. It was then that he saw Billie straighten up. She was tying the open ends of the shirt at her waist. Her light blue tank peeked out from beneath his shirt and the sleeves were rolled up so that she could use her hands. Sam smiled, "I was just looking for that shirt." Billie gave him a wicked grin, "I stole it. I like wearing your shirts. They smell like you." Sam zipped his duffle and picked up Billie's along with his own. "Why do you need a shirt to smell like me? I'm right here.", he laughed at her giving her a glimpse of his dimples. "Well I just like wearing your shirts." Sam nodded at her, "You ready?" Billie nodded and followed Sam to the car.

Sam threw the duffle bags in the back seat and then held the door open for Billie to slide in. He then follows her into the car. He cranks the car and puts it into drive. Billie slides closer to him, placing her hand on his thigh. Sam took her hand in his own and laced their fingers together. Billie picked up a box stuffed under the seat. There were more than a dozen cassette tapes in the box. Sam looked down at what she was doing and felt a small pang of sadness. Billie had learned to read him so well that she looked over at him. "Were these Dean's?" Sam glances at her between watching the road, "Yes those are Dean's. He had a thing for all that music and he would never upgrade the car to an iPod jack or anything like that." Billie began to dig through the box of cassettes and pulled out one, she slipped the cassette from the plastic case and popped it into the tape deck. Soon the car was filled with the strains of Black Dog by Led Zepplin. Billie sang along to the song and Sam got lost in the sound of her voice singing his brother's music. He had the thought that Dean would have liked Billie if he had had the chance to meet her.

****************************

After two hours on the road Sam pulled over at a gas station to refill the tank on the Impala. I climbed from the car behind him and headed into the building for a much needed bathroom break. Sam filled the tank and I returned before the tank was full. I leaned against the side of the car as he finished filling up. He looked up at me and tucked a bit of hair behind my left ear, "Do you want something to snack on and a drink?", he asks sweetly. "Uhhhh, yeah I'll take a Dr. Pepper and some salt and vinegar chips." Sam nodded and placed the cap back on the car, flipped the tag back into place and handed me the keys before he headed toward the building. I climbed into the car and waited on Sam to return. When he came back he handed me the drink and chips, "I can't believe you like those chips.", he pretends to wrinkle his nose at my choice of snack. "Well what did you get that was so much better?", I teased him. He held up a bag of plain M & M's and a bottle of water. I rolled my eyes at him, "Boring!" Sam laughed and put the car into drive.

Another couple of hours into the drive I had fallen asleep against Sam's shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around me and he shook me gently. "We're almost there baby." I yawned and looked up at the road. We were turning onto a gravel road and going under a sign that said Singer Salvage. I sat up and looked into the rearview mirror to see if my hair and makeup were ok. I smoothed my hands over my hair, straightening out the aqua blue stripe in my hair. Yawning one more time I looked around for my bag. Remembering that it was in the backseat, I turned around on my knees and reached for my bag. I unzipped it and pulled out a pack of gum. Holding it out to Sam after I took a piece for myself I asked, "Want some?" Sam shook his head and I threw the gum back into my bag and turned back around in my seat. Sam stopped the car just outside Bobby's somewhat run down but also very cozy house. Sam crawled from the car and I followed him. He took my hand once I was out of the car and led me to the front door.

*********************************

Bobby heard the rumble of the motor of the Impala outside and knew that Sam and Billie had arrived. He grabbed a few of the things that were lying around the living room and picked them up, straightening up a bit before the two came inside. Sam didn't bother knocking on the door as he opened it and let himself inside, "Hey Bobby! You in here?", he shouted as he led Billie into the kitchen. Bobby walked into the kitchen from the living room and embraced Sam. The boy looked good, maybe a little more buff than he had the last time Bobby saw him. "You been working out son?", Bobby said as he held him at arm's length and looked him over. "Not much else to do after Dean…", Sam trailed off. Bobby nodded as if he understood.

Sam then pulled Billie up beside him, "Bobby I'd like you to meet Billie. Billie this is Bobby. He's been like a dad to us, sometimes more so than John." Bobby smiled at Billie and took in this small but feisty woman. She had a shock of aqua blue color streaked through her short pixie cut blonde hair. She barely reached the middle of Sam's chest and she was small boned. Bobby held out his arms when she stepped forward and embraced him. Sam beamed down at Billie as she greeted Bobby as if she had known him all her life. "Good to meet you Billie. Sam told me some about you but I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." Sam watched as Billie's green eyes sparkled at Bobby. "It's so good to meet you too Bobby. Sam told me so much about you. I was so excited to meet the man who had been such a father figure to Sam and Dean." Bobby felt sadness at the mention of Dean but he pushed it aside. "Ok so let's get the two of you settled. Sam, why don't you put your stuff in the bedroom at the end of the hallway upstairs. Bed's a little bigger for the two of you.", he said knowingly.

Sam carried the bags upstairs and left Billie in the living room with Bobby. "Bobby I need to use your restroom. Can you tell me where it is?", Billie questioned. Bobby told her where it was and she headed in that direction. Bobby went to the refrigerator and pulled out three beers, popping the tops and carrying them into the living room. He sat two on the coffee table and took a swig of his own. Sam bounded back down the stairs and Bobby pointed to the beers with his own bottle. Sam picked up one bottle and took a long draw off of it. When Billie came back into the room she gratefully took the last bottle of beer.


	13. Chapter 13

I insisted on cooking supper for Bobby and Sam. Bobby tried to argue with me at first but I told him I wasn't hearing it. I checked his refrigerator and found stew meat. I cooked that up and made a gravy to go with it and then rolled out homemade buttermilk biscuits and mashed potatoes. While I worked I played music from my phone. I chose more Led Zepplin because it reminded me of my dad. Bobby and Sam were sitting in the living room having another beer a piece and discussing Ruby. Bobby had out all kinds of books that they were pouring through and Sam was telling him about the demon killing knife that he had wrestled away from Ruby. I happily went about my cooking, singing along to the music quietly. As I was cutting out the last batch of biscuits Sam walked into the room. He had removed his boots and had on a dark pair of socks. His jeans were a little long on him even at his height and he had on one of the grey v neck shirts that I loved on him. It stretched across his biceps and chest ever so nicely.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Did you know that you have a flour handprint on your right butt cheek?", he growled against my neck, letting his lips trail kisses there. "Oh Lord! I can't believe I did that!", I tried to turn and see it but I was held in place by Sam's strong arms. I let him kiss my lips, reveling in the feeling of being there. "It doesn't bother me. It's kind of sexy if you ask me.", he said when he stopped kissing me. His mouth then crushed down on mine again until we heard someone clear their throat. Sam looked up and I looked over my shoulder as best I could to find Bobby standing in the doorway. "Boy are you going to let her cook or are you going to make her burn our supper?", Bobby said gruffly, but we both could read the glimmer of mischievousness in his wizened eyes. Sam released me and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Ok ok I'll let her finish.", he winked at me and then reached for the coffee pot. Frowning at him, "Coffee for supper?" Sam just gave me a half grin and I shook my head, turning back to my job.

When supper was ready I placed everything on the table and added plates and silverware for each of us. Then I called the guys in. Sam went to sit at the table and I said, "Uh uh go wash your hands Winchester! You too Bobby." The guys looked like scorned little boys but they did as I asked. I suspected it had been a long time since they had known a woman's touch when it came to anything domestic. Sam came to the table and held up his huge hands, "Better?", he questioned me. "Yes baby that's better.", and I raised my mouth toward him with a proffered kiss. Sam smirked at me and leaned to oblige me. Bobby soon followed Sam to the table and they sat on each side of me. I said grace and we dug in. The guys acted as if they hadn't eaten in days with the way they were piling things on their plates. I just smiled and shook my head at them.

When our meal was over, the guys retired back to the living room for more research while I cleaned up the mess. There wasn't much of a mess because I had cleaned as I went and the guys ate nearly everything that I had cooked. I had a few biscuits left so I decided to make a biscuit pudding out of those before I headed into the living room where the guys were. When it had finished baking I placed some on two plates and carried those and two coffee cups and the coffee pot to Sam and Bobby. Bobby looked up when I walked into the room, "Damn woman I haven't been taken care of this well since my wife died! Sam you better hold on to this one.", he teased and I watched as Sam's cheeks blushed slightly. I handed him his and sat on the couch beside him. "Are you not eating any?", he questioned me. "Nah I think I'm going to shower soon and hit the hay." I yawn and fold my legs up under me as I sit back on the couch and against Sam. He pats my leg and I lay my head back and close my eyes for a few minutes. Feeling myself drifting off I unfold from the couch and stand. "Ok guys I'll see y'all in the morning. Gonna shower and head to bed." I kissed Sam on the cheek and he licked his lips, "Night baby. I'll be up soon." I nodded at him and walked over to Bobby. "Thank you for having me Bobby. I can see why the guys are so crazy about you.", with that I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his bearded cheek.

******************************

Sam watched Billie lean over and kiss Bobby's cheek and his eyes went wide. Bobby rarely let anyone too close to him because of all the hurt he had had in his life. He remembered when he and Dean were young that only occasionally would the grizzled old man let them climb in his lap or hug him. Billie soon headed up the stairs and Sam watched her go. He loved the way the jeans she had on fit her and the hole on her mid thigh gave him a glimpse of the tanned skin beneath the denim material. He planned to head up soon and maybe before she was finished with her shower even. When she disappeared from his view he noticed that Bobby was watching him. "She's got you hooked doesn't she?", Bobby said knowingly. Sam swallowed a mouthful of coffee, "Yeah just a little bit." He made a show of spooning a good deal of biscuit pudding onto his fork. Bobby sat back in his chair, "Well I know what I told you but after meeting her I think you may be right. I think she can handle herself. Have you been teaching her to handle a weapon?" Sam nodded, "Yeah she's gotten really good with both handguns and a rifle. She's almost as good as I am. I can't help but think that Dean would have liked her.", Sams eyes show a bit of sadness. Bobby nods, "I think you're right. What about the tattoo?" "She got one already. After having the run in with the demon she was all for getting it." "Good, good.", Bobby said.

Sam finished his dessert and coffee and carried his plate to the kitchen. "I'm going to head up too Bobby.", he said as he passed through the living room. "Well you two don't keep me up all night.", Bobby teased. Sam shook his head as he headed up the stairs. When he neared the room he was sharing with Billie he heard the shower still running. Sam walks into the bedroom and locks the door behind him. He begins removing his clothes on his way to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom the steam was billowing up over the shower curtain. Sam smiled and reached for the curtain; pushing it back he stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Billie. She sighed and sank back into him, letting him hold her. "You're pretty tired aren't you?", he questioned. "Yeah I guess it is all the excitement of the past few days and the trip here today. I just want to crawl into bed with you and let you hold me.", she looked up at him. "Your wish is my command.", Sam said to her. She giggled at him and they finished their shower.

When Billie climbed from the shower she toweled off and grabbed one of Sam's tee shirts. "You do love stealing my clothes don't you?", he smiled down at her. She gave him a sweet smile and he lifted her from the floor into his arms. He kissed her as he carried her to the bed, holding her in one arm he threw the covers back and lay her down against the pillows. He came down on the bed beside her and she scooted over and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm over his abdomen as she cuddled up to him. Sam kissed her hair and held her tightly. She was content to just lay here with him and he seemed to be just as content. There was plenty of time for other things later.

***********************************

The next morning there was a commotion at the front door. Sam and I woke to the sounds of Bobby's gruff voice and then scuffling in the kitchen. Sam leapt from the bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and grabbed his boots. He was putting those on as he headed out of the bedroom door; he had also put his pistol into the back of his jeans. I grabbed a pair of jeans and my own boots following closely behind Sam. He had given me my own pistol which I held by my side. We bounded down the stairs to find out what the commotion was. There was Bobby in the kitchen looking wild eyed and crazy and a man standing in front of him. The man was dirty and his shirt clung to his muscled back and shoulders. His back was to Sam and I so he didn't see us approaching and Bobby didn't give us away. Sam held out his gun. It was then that Sam stopped dead in his tracks and lowered the gun.


	14. Chapter 14

Thinking Sam had lost his mind I swung my own pistol up and aimed it at the man's chest since Bobby still looked a bit shocked. The man held out his hands and gave me a look of amused fury, "Woah woah woah! Just who are you and why are you pointing that at me?" Sam quickly steps between the two of us and pulls the gun from my hand, "It's ok Billie. This is my brother Dean." I look up into his hazel eyes and I instantly believe him. He releases his grip on me and then turns to Dean. He hugs him tightly and then pushes back from him in a bit of shock. He pulls a knife from some unseen place and quickly lays a cut along Dean's forearm as Bobby douses Dean from behind with a flask of holy water. Dean begins to laugh, "It's really me guys." Sam looks confused, "How can you be here? We buried you. You were ripped to shreds by that hell hound!" Dean held out his arms and did a little turn, "I don't know how but here I am. You didn't do something crazy did you Sammy?" Sam shook his head, "No.", he simply answered. Dean's attention turned back to me, "And just who is this little spitfire?", he said as his green eyes raked over me.

Sam stepped over to me again and put his arm around my shoulders, "Dean this is Billie, Billie Dean." I reached out my hand to shake Dean's hand and he took it in his own. He didn't say anything, only waited for Sam to go on. "She's had a run in with a demon named Ruby. She knows what we do and she's been in training with me. She has the tat so she's safe there too." Dean gave me a roguish look, "She's been in training huh? I bet in more ways than one little Sammy!" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, "See if you can act like a professional Dean.", he said grumpily. Dean smiled wickedly, "Sorry little brother.", he turns his attention back to me, "Nice to meet you Billie. Quick thinking back there. Glad to see you would protect my family against someone you don't know." I met his gaze with my own and replied, "I've heard a lot about you from Sam. Glad to finally meet you and look forward to us getting to know one another." Dean nodded and released my hand. Sam handed me my pistol back and I carried it over to the table and picked up a rag and began cleaning it. Dean said he was going to get cleaned up and everyone scattered a little bit.

I finished with my gun and lay it aside. I then got up and began fixing everyone breakfast. I was hungry and I figured Dean would be for sure. Boy this sure was a crazy life I had become a part of but I had the feeling that it was all for a reason. I fried up a big batch of bacon and made more buttermilk biscuits. When the bacon was finished I used some of the leftover bacon grease and made scrambled eggs with cheese and a few dashes of hot sauce. Dean walked into the kitchen, hair wet from his shower and took a deep breath. "God this all smells good.", he looks over his shoulder at Sam who was sitting on the couch in the living room with a book in his hand doing more research, "You did good Sammy. This one is a keeper! Feisty and can cook.", he gave Sam a devilish grin. Sam returned his smile, "She's got lots of attributes.", he sorta teases his brother. I shoot Sam a look and he blows me a kiss. I smile and turn back to the breakfast. When it's finished I take everything to the table and Bobby comes in to help me put out plates and things.

Dean devours his meal and when he's finished he asks me, "Can you make pie too? I love me some pie.", he grins like a little boy and Sam shakes his head at him. "Yes Dean, just for you I'll make a pie for supper." Dean grinned all over himself, "I'm liking this girl more and more Sammy." When our meal was finished Sam helped me clear away the dishes and Bobby ran us out of the kitchen, "I'll clean up from here. You two go do something else." I walk over to Bobby and kiss his cheek. He blushes behind his beard and pulls his cap down tighter on his head.

**********************************

When Billie goes upstairs to freshen up for the day Sam stays in the living room with Dean. Bobby has finished the dishes and joins the boys. "So what happened Dean?", Sam questions. Dean shakes his head some and says, "I really don't know. I woke up in a dark hole, found my lighter and realized I was in a box. I started to kick at the wood and it finally gave. I crawled through the dirt and came out into the sunshine. The place looked like a bomb had gone off all around me." Sam watched his brother's face as a pained look washed over his features. Bobby chimed in, "Damn boy you are one lucky son of a bitch!" Dean looked at Bobby and laughed. He loved how gruff the old man was and had missed his ways. Turning back to Sam he said, "So I see you are in Baby. Have you been taking care of her?" "As well as I could Dean. You'd be pleasantly surprised to find out that Billie found your cassette stash on the way here. She put in Zepplin." Dean beamed all over himself, "I told you I liked that girl! So tell me more about her." Sam related their relationship to Dean, starting with seeing her in the restaurant to then showing up at her house to question her about the disappearance of her best friend.

Dean was surprised to learn about Ruby and about Billie having been possessed. He listened quietly as Sam told him everything she had been though and nodded approvingly when he was told about her tattoo. Sam left off the placement of it and so Dean asked, "So just where did she get this tat?", Sam lowered his head and cleared his throat, "She got it on her hip, above her panty line." Dean beamed, "Niiice!" When Billie finished upstairs, she came down and curled up on the couch beside Sam. Dean watched as his brother pulled Billie into his arms and kissed her forehead. He hadn't seen him this content since he went to get him to help find their dad. He decided that Billie was good for Sam and it seemed as if Bobby thought so as well. He had noticed the easy way Bobby had with her.

After a while Sam turned to Billie, "I'm going to run into town for more supplies since we have another mouth to feed and my Jerk brother tends to eat a lot. Want to go with me?" Billie nodded and he held out his hand to help her off the couch. "We'll be back in a couple hours.", Sam told Dean and Bobby and the couple headed out to the Impala. Sam started off in the direction of town but soon turned onto a secluded road. Billie looked over at him, "What are you doing Sam?" Sam made sure the car was concealed and then put it in park, he turned to Billie, "I wanted to get you alone for a little while.", his grin was almost wicked. He motioned his head to the back seat, "Why don't we get back there where we have more room?" Billie's mouth fell open in shock, "Are you serious Sam? What's gotten into you?" "Nothing's gotten into me. Can't I just think my girl is sexy as hell?"

*********************************

I couldn't believe what Sam was saying to me but it caused me to shiver with anticipation. I didn't bother with opening the door, but climbed easily over the seat into the back. Sam climbed from the car and then opened the back door. He all but growled as he climbed into the car and attacked my neck with his lips. His large hands slid up my legs and gripped my hips. I arched my body into his wanting to feel his weight on top of me. Our kisses grew frenzied and I nipped his bottom lip causing him to pull my shirt over my head roughly and then go for the zipper and button on my jeans. My hands pushed his plaid over shirt off of his shoulders and my mouth nibbled along the corded muscles in his neck. Soon we were down to underwear. Sam sat back for a second and looked down at my hot pink and black lace matching bra and panties. It stood out against my tan giving me a healthy glow. Sam leaned forward and buried his face between my breasts and I trembled as his tongue laved at the tops of my breast. I felt his hands slide around me until he reached the clasp on my bra. He expertly undid my bra and let it fall away from me, exposing my naked breasts to him. His tongue attacked one nipple as his thumb and forefinger pinched the other.

When his mouth left my breast he began the slow decent down my body. His fingers raked down my ribs with his short nails leaving a trail in their wake. At the tops of my panties he swirled his tongue over my tattoo. His fingers hooked into the tops of my panties and he pulled them off in one smooth move. His mouth made its decent even lower until I felt his mouth cover my most intimate area. His tongue probed there and he sucked me into his mouth. I threw back my head as my body began to convulse with the beginnings of a strong orgasm. A loud sound between a moan and a scream escaped my lips and I buried my fingers in Sam's hair. I tugged gently to get him to cover me with his body and make love to me, those words even slipped through my lips, "Please make love to me Sam." Sam growled deep in his throat as he raised his head. He was suddenly on top of me and his hardness probed at my opening. I gave him full access to my body and he entered me swiftly and with enough force to push me up against the door behind me.

My nails raked up Sam's back as he began to pound into me relentlessly. I writhed beneath him and urged him on with my movements and with my hands. I soon felt him fill me with his warmth as he bit down on my shoulder. I raked my nails over his back again and let myself be taken by my second orgasm. After we lay together all damp from exertion. Sam kissed my shoulder where he had bitten me earlier. "Sorry about getting rough.", he said against my neck. I kissed him on the side of the head, "No need to apologize. I like when you get rough with me.", I smiled wickedly against his hair. "Well guess we better get those groceries now." We reluctantly got ourselves together and headed to the store.


	15. Chapter 15

When we got back from our trip to the grocery store, we found Dean pacing the floor and Bobby pouring over his books. "Damn Sammy what took y'all so long?", the look on Dean's face was part worry and part teasing. "We just didn't get in a big hurry to come back.", Sam answered simply as I watched him shrug his massive shoulders. I began putting the groceries away and it wasn't long before Sam joined me. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms over my shoulders from behind and pulled me against his taunt body. I lay my head back against him and looked up at him over my shoulder. He squeezed me just a little and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Dean is anxious to get back to hunting.", he said simply. I nodded knowing this meant Sam would probably be leaving with Dean soon. I put on a brave face, "Ok that's understandable.", I gave Sam my bravest smile and he let me go from his grip and leaned against the counter. "You could stay here with Bobby, you know." I went on placing groceries where they needed to be and then turned to Sam. "I'm a big girl Sammy. I can go back to my house and go about my life. I've got the tattoo now so I'm safe from demons. I know this is your life, your job.", I said as I gestured around us.

Sam stalked forward so fast that he almost scared me. He grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms, "You can stop with the brave attitude. I can read you better than that Billie." I heard his voice rumble in his chest beneath my ear. Reaching up I clung to the back of his flannel shirt and closed my eyes. I let myself believe that maybe, just maybe I could go with him. We stood quietly together in each other's arms until we heard, "You two seriously need to carry that OUT of the kitchen. That can't be sanitary." I let go of Sam and turned to find Dean standing there watching the two of us with an amused look on his face. I wiped my hands on the back of my jeans and excused myself from the room. I made my way quickly up the stairs and into the room that Sam and I had been sharing. Like a girl I began to cry. I hadn't expected to feel so strongly about Sam and really thought I knew what I was doing when I became involved with him. The tears slipped down my cheeks and dripped off my chin before I buried my face in my hands and let the sadness wash over me.

Soon there was a soft knock on my door and I straightened up. "One sec.", I called as I rushed to the bathroom to see how bad my face looked. My nose was red from crying of course. I patted a little cool water on my face with a wash cloth and then ran my fingers through my hair. When I was confident that I didn't look too bad I went to the door and unlocked it, opening it to find Bobby standing there. "Hey Billie. Can I come in?", he gives me a questioning look. I stand back and let Bobby into the room. He walks in and stands nervously in the middle of the room. I walk over and sit on the bed, "What's up Bobby?", I ask him and can tell he seems nervous. "Well I ummm…I overheard you and Sam talking in the kitchen. You know he would be more comfortable if you stayed here with me. I know what job they're going to work on and they shouldn't be gone all that long. Besides I kind of like having you around.", Bobby got it all out before he chickened out and I stood and went to him. "Bobby I wasn't sure how you would feel about me when I came here with Sam. I'm so glad that you've accepted me. Let me talk to Sam about it and I'll give it some consideration." I hugged the grizzled old man and he too wrapped his arms around me.

*********************************

Sam stood with Dean in the kitchen after Billie left awkwardly. "What was that all about?", Dean asked as he cocked one eyebrow at Sam. "I told her that you were anxious to get back on the job. I told her she could stay here with Bobby but she seems to want to do her own thing and head back to her house.", Sam was frustrated and Dean could read him like a book. "You two just need to talk Sam. I've been away but not long enough that I don't remember how women work.", Dean gave Sam a knowing look. Sam nodded, knowing his brother was right. He had tonight and tomorrow to talk Billie into staying here with Bobby where he knew she would be safe. Dean walked out the kitchen door into the back yard and Sam decided now was as good a time as any to talk to Billie.

Heading up the stairs Sam met Bobby coming down. He looked up at Sam, "I'm trying to help you out boy. I hoped if she knew I wanted her here it would help you." Sam smiled at Bobby, "Thanks Bobby. I was really worried that you wouldn't like her. She's hard to not like though." Bobby clapped Sam on the shoulder, "You got that right. Now get in there and see if you can talk some sense into her boy." Sam headed on up the stairs and paused at the door to the room he shared with Billie. Blowing out a breath he says a silent prayer for help and runs his fingers through his hair. Opening the door he saw Billie lying on the bed and could tell that she had been crying. He hated to see her cry and wanted to go directly to her and comfort her but her knew that would only lead to other things and that wasn't what they needed right now. Billie was on her stomach and must not have heard Sam come in. He sat on the bed beside her and reached to rub his hand up and down her slender back. "Billie baby we need to talk."

Billie sniffed and sat up but kept a distance between herself and Sam. Sam continued, "Billie I know you think you'll be safe at home but I would feel so much better if you would just stay here with Bobby. He loves having you here and honestly he needs someone to look out for him sometimes too. I couldn't bear it if something else happened to you because you had the misfortune of meeting me. I…" Billie turned to Sam and lay her fingers over his lips. "Ok Sam…..I'll stay here with Bobby. I think I could grow to really care for that old fart and well…..there's no denying that the two of us have become closer than we thought we would. So don't fret anymore. I'll stay here and help Bobby and wait on you and Dean to return. You had better promise to call often though." Sam felt so much relief at hearing those words come from Billie's lips. Looking down at her and smoothing some hair out of her face he says, "Thank you Billie. I promise to call every night and I'll make Dean head home as soon as we wrap this thing up. We leave the day after tomorrow so we can spend some time together tomorrow."

********************************

As Sam packed his duffle I lay in the bed and watched him. His long fingers worked at folding his clothes and putting them into his duffle and zipped it all up neatly. I knew I needed to get out of the bed and get ready but I really hated to see him leave. Finally when he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth I climbed from the bed and grabbed a pair of shorts to show off my tan legs and a black tank top. One of his favorite plaid shirts finished off my wardrobe. I rolled the sleeves up past my elbows and tied the loose ends at my waist. When Sam came out of the bathroom he smiled his patented Sam smile with the dimples so deep you could probably swim in them. "Again with my shirt.", he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close against his hard body. I tucked my short hair behind my ears and looked up at him. "You know it makes me feel closer to you." With that he nodded and leaned the rest of the way down to kiss my lips. The kiss was soft and romantic at first but soon deepened until his tongue was dueling with mine. Our breath was coming faster now and our hands were grasping onto each other.

Sam pulled away reluctantly, "Ok I've got to stop or we'll wind up back in that bed." His smile is wicked as he promises, "When I get back though you had better be ready." I moan softly, "I'll be here keeping our bed warm Winchester." With that he kisses me one last time and I follow him to the car. As he climbs in and shuts the door I lean in and give him one last lingering kiss, "Bobby will take care of you. Just stay close to him and do as he tells you if anything should happen while you're here. I love you Billie." "Love you too Sammy." And as I stand back and watch them leave I feel a deep sadness. Bobby walks over to me and wraps his arm around me, "It'll be alright Billie girl. They will be back safe and sound in a few days."


	16. Chapter 16

I fixed Bobby and myself some lunch later in the day. I just made sandwiches and chips but it seemed to be perfectly fine with Bobby. We sat at the kitchen table and Bobby told me stories of the boys when they were younger. Dean had always been such an alpha male and Sam was content to just have his face buried in a book. He loved to learn but he had a bit of a rebel streak. That was what sent him to college against his dad's wishes. Bobby told me about John and how he loved the boys even though he was pretty rough on them growing up. He thrust them into the role of soldier whether they wanted it or not. Dean thrived in that environment and Sam did too in his own way. Bobby had me laughing and crying with all his tales. After lunch we moved into the living room where Bobby started sorting through his books and I sat on the couch, folding my legs under me and talked to him. I think Bobby was enjoying the company, or at least he seemed to be. He was very jovial with me and even cracked a few smiles.

Bobby soon found what he was looking for and brought the book over to show me. I was amazed to see that it was a photo album full of pictures of the boys. Bobby beamed when he sat it in my lap. I could tell that he was so proud of Sam and Dean. I opened the book to the first page and saw a very young Sam sitting in Dean's lap. Even then Dean's hair was very short and Sam's was floppy and messy. I flipped a few more pages and saw pictures of the boys playing baseball in the yard, "They needed to be little boys sometimes. I had to practically MAKE Dean have fun.", Bobby told me and I read the sadness in his wizened eyes. "Sam was more likely to run around the yard or play ball. Dean thought he should be target practicing instead." I watched as Bobby shook his head and then I reached and took his hand. "You have been great to them Bobby. I can see the love on your face for them and I know they love you too just from the way Sam has talked to me about you." Bobby smiled and I noticed tears in his eyes, "Hard to believe I helped raise two boys and they turned out to be heroes." We sat and looked through the book, Bobby telling me even more stories of the things those two got into until the sun was way past gone down.

I stood from the couch finally, "Bobby I'm not really hungry. I think I'm going to go to bed a little early." Bobby nodded at me, "You sleep well and don't worry about Sam. They'll be home as soon as they can finish up that job.", he gave me a knowing look. I bent to kiss Bobby's cheek and he patted my shoulder before I headed up the stairs to my room. I showered and washed my face, brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my still damp hair. Slipping on a pair of boy short underwear and one of Sam's tee shirts I climbed between the sheets. The bed seemed huge without Sam in it to take up half of it and I curled on my side, pulling his pillow against my body. I buried my face in his pillow and said a silent prayer of safety for him and for Dean. I asked that God send them home safe and soon. Just as I was about to drift off my phone began to play Sam's ringtone. I quickly grabbed the phone and slid my finger over the screen to answer Sam's call. "Hello.", I said almost breathlessly into the phone. Sam had only been gone for a few hours and I missed him more than I thought possible. "Hey baby.", Sam drawled into the phone sending a thrill down my spine.

I snuggled back onto the pillows and pulled the covers up to my chin. "I miss you so much Sam. This big ole bed just isn't the same without you here." I can hear the smile in Sam's voice as he answers, "I miss being there with you too, smelling your shampoo in your hair and feeling the smoothness of your skin against me. Did you steal some more of my clothes?", he teased me. "Stop making me want you here even more you evil, evil man! And yes I stole your purple shirt with the dog on the front.", I said almost defiantly. Sam asked about my day and I told him about the photo album that Bobby had shown me and about all the stories that he told me about the two brothers. I asked about Sam's day and he hit a few high points, but I got the idea he didn't want to tell me too much. "How was being back on the road with Dean?", I asked. Sam relayed a few stories from their time on the road today and I laughed along with him as he told me about Dean's antics. We talked until all I could do was yawn. "You really should get in bed.", Sam told me sweetly. "Ok call me tomorrow. I love you Sam.", I yawned into the phone. "I promise, love you too Billie." I savor the sound of his voice on the other end of the line and reluctantly hang up. Snuggling down into the bed I am soon fast asleep.

****************************

Sam lay back on the bed and placed his hands behind his head. Dean watched his brother, amazed because he hadn't seen him like this before. "She's really gotten to you hasn't she?", Dean questioned. Sam smiled but didn't open his eyes just yet. "She's amazing Dean. I think I'm falling in love with her. To the point I don't want to be without her.", Sam opens his eyes and swings his legs over the side of the bed and looks at Dean. Dean nods at Sam knowing he's telling the truth. "Listen little brother, you just be careful. You know how hard this life is. Make damn sure she's going to be able to handle it.", Dean warns. "You sound just like Bobby. He warned me about bringing Billie into this life too until he met her and got to know her a little better. Give her a chance Dean." Dean held up his hands in defense,"I'm not saying not to bring her in….I'm just saying be careful."

Sam rose from the bed and stalked across the room. He knew Dean was only concerned but he couldn't deny the way he felt about Billie. He only hoped that Dean would learn to love Billie as much as he had. "Ok Dean. Hey I'm going to grab a drink. You want anything?" Dean shakes his head and Sam steps out into the cool night air and over to the coke machine.

Standing in front of it he digs through his pockets to find the correct change for a drink. When he looks up he sees a shadow fall across the glow of the machine. Just as he spun around to defend himself he was hit hard from behind and thrown against the wall of the hotel. He was then kicked in the side and then he felt a sharp pain in his left bicep. Looking down he saw blood gushing from the spot on his arm. He gritted his teeth and hauled himself up from the ground. Staggering forward he goes after the person that had attacked him from behind. Sam rears back to strike the person in front of him when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by another assailant. The second person holds his arms behind him and the one in front steps up closer to him. The man had a crazy look in his eyes as he reared back and punched Sam. Sam felt the blood trickle down his face from the wound over his eye before he lost all consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't sleep well the first night that Sam was gone. It was amazing to me how used to having him there I had gotten in such a short amount of time. I kept dreaming all kinds of weird dreams, seeing Sam in trouble and bleeding from a cut above his eye. I got up and took a drink of water and shook it off as best I could. Finally I forced myself back to sleep but had a fitful rest of the night.

The next morning I stumbled down to the living room to find Bobby throwing on a coat and a cap. "Where are you going Bobby?", I woke up completely then. "Ummm…..well, Dean called.", Bobby hem hawed around over what was going on. "What is it Bobby? What are you not telling me?", I made my way over to stand in front of the door, stopping Bobby from leaving the house and leaving me in it. Bobby looked down at his hands, holding his cap and answered me, "Sam's missing. He went out for a drink and never came back to the room last night.", he looked up at me apologetically. I was worried but I sucked it up and put on my brave face. Taking a deep breath, "Ok that explains the dreams then." Bobby looked up at me, "What dreams?" I told him about the weird dreams I had and Bobby seemed to understand. "We'll find him. He'll be ok. Don't you worry."

"I am going to grab a few things and I'm going with you.", I said firmly to Bobby. Bobby nodded, "But you have to do as we ask. That boy will kill me with his bare hands if I let anything happen to you.", Bobby warned. I told him I understood and raced upstairs as fast as my short legs would carry me. I grabbed a duffle and threw a few things into it, ran a brush through my hair and threw on my boots with my jeans and fitted tee shirt. Racing back down the stairs I was breathing heavily as I stood before Bobby and stuffed my pistol in the left side waist of my jeans. "I'm ready Bobby." He looked impressed at me and headed out the door with me close on his heels.

We drove the three hours to where Dean was staying. He had given Bobby directions to where the hotel was but wasn't there when we arrived. I went into the office and told them I would like a room adjacent to the one Sam and Dean were staying in. The young girl at the desk was very accommodating and soon handed me a set of keys. I went back out and handed Bobby the keys and we went into our room. Bobby sat on the couch and dialed Dean's number as I threw my duffle onto my bed and made a quick trip to the restroom.

When I came back out, Bobby was off the phone, "Dean will be here in a few minutes. He had run over to the police department to see what he could find out about things going on here in the town." I nodded and wiped my sweaty palms on the seat of my jeans nervously. I was trying to hold it all together but inside I was a mess. I was so worried about Sam and all I could see was his bloody face from my dreams. "I'm going to go out and see if I see anything around the coke machine.", I say to Bobby, knowing Dean has already done that but it was the last place Sam had been. I needed to feel close to him. Bobby's eyes displayed sadness but he nodded, "Be careful out there sweetheart." I promised that I would and walked out the door.

*******************************

Sam raised his head and tried to look around the room. His left eye was matted together with blood and swollen. His hands were tied behind his back and a stench of rotted flesh assailed his nostrils. His mind raced trying to remember anything from the past…how long had he been out? There was no window in the room he was in so there was no way of him telling the time of day. All Sam could remember was going out to the coke machine and then things went fuzzy. "Well, well, well. You're finally awake.", Sam heard a man's voice coming from a dark corner of the room. Sam looked in the direction of the voice and saw a scrawny man with long greasy hair step from the darkness. Close behind him was a woman with missing teeth and short black hair. Sam watched them as they came closer to where he was tied in the chair. As they approached the stench grew stronger. Sam wrinkles his nose at the smell and tries to breathe more shallowly so as to not smell it as bad.

The woman walks over to Sam and trails a finger over his cheek. She smells worse than the man and Sam tries to turn his face away from her. She made a happy noise low in her throat. "Mmmmm you sure are a fine specimen. I can't wait to see how you taste." Sam's stomach churned at the thought of her touching him but even more so at any visions that last statement may bring to mind. She leaned closer to Sam's neck and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent and then her tongue snaked out of her mouth and licked up the side of his face. Sam jerked his head as far away from her as he could and grimaced. The woman cackled and skipped over behind the scrawny man. Sam glared up at them, "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?"

The man smiles wickedly, "You were just in the right place at the right time my friend. Amy here is hungry and she thought you would be delectable." Sam shivered, "There's no way in hell she held me while you knocked me out.", he spat. The greasy man began laughing, "No, my brother helped out with that." It was then that the large man with the hump back walked into the room. Sam could tell that he was special and only was used for brute force.

**********************************

Dean was soon back at the room and his face was hard as he walked into the room. Billie hadn't stayed too long out by the coke machine before she came back to the room with Bobby. Bobby left her to her thoughts as she sat looking out the window. When Dean came in he looked almost dangerous to Billie. She stood and swallowed, "What did you find out, Dean?" Dean's face softened as he saw the fear and love in Billie's eyes. He could tell she was genuinely worried about Sam and this gave Dean reason to like Billie even more. She would wear him down eventually he had a feeling. "Several people have gone missing in the past month. The police department thinks they may have a serial killer on their hands." Dean watched as Billie's face paled and he thought her knees nearly buckled.

Dean walks over to Billie, "Don't' worry Billie. We'll find him and when we do I'll kill the son of a bitch that took him.", Dean's face was hard again. Billie shocked him, "You may not. I might do it before you get the chance!"


	18. Chapter 18

Dean, Bobby and I pile into the Impala. Dean had gotten a tip from the police station as to a possible area where the other victims had come up missing. They were hoping that they could find where the killer was holed up somewhere near the area. It was a little remote area just outside where the hotel they were staying in was. I rode in the backseat and tried to calm my nerves by thinking of the times Sam and I had been together. He was passionate in all the right ways, causing my body to tremble at the thoughts. I looked out the side window lost in my own thoughts and listening to the rock music that filled the car. Closing my eyes I say a silent prayer that we'll find Sam, safe and sound.

After a few minutes, Dean pulls onto a dirt road that looks as if it's been used recently but not used for a long time before that. There was grass growing in the lane that had been mashed down by car tires sometime recently. Just on the other side of the tree line is what appears to be an abandoned house with a rattle trap extended cab pickup truck parked out front. Dean pulls the Impala behind a cropping of bushes where it's hidden and turns in his seat. "We need to check this out. Billie I'd rather you stay here and let Bobby and me see what's up.", Dean says as he cocks one eyebrow at me over the back of the seat. I shake my head at him, "No way! If you think Sam is in there I'm going in too! I've got the pistol he gave me and I know very well how to use it!" Dean tried to hide his smirk and I looked to Bobby, "Sam had been training her. I think she's able to handle herself if she'll just stay close to us.", he tells Dean. Dean nods and we climb from the car.

We almost silently make our way through the bushes around to the back of the house. Dean stops us so that we can observe the house from the protection of the bushes to see if there is any activity. After what seems to have been several long minutes he gives us the signal to move in quietly. I follow him, flanked by Bobby, until we're under a window to what must be the kitchen on the back of the house. Dean is tallest so he peeks over the edge of the window sill. Sliding back down he whispers to me, "Looks like two inside. You stick close to me but stay behind me." I nod and pull my pistol up so that the barrel is pointing toward the sky. Dean stands quickly and moves with near lightening speed to the back door. One kick against the door and it sprung open. There was a scream from inside the house and I heard the sound of feet running up the stairs as I followed Dean into the house.

The smell of death was all around, assaulting our senses as we burst into the house. Whoever had been in the kitchen at the time had fled when Dean kicked the door in. I followed Dean to the hallway where the stairs were and looked quickly behind me to see that Bobby was still with us. We all three had our guns drawn as we eased up the stairs, backs to the wall and senses on high alert. I began to breathe through my mouth so that I didn't have to smell the stench any more than I had to. I felt my eyes begin to water and blinked quickly to clear them. Dean held up his fist to halt us all at the top of the stairs. I took the few seconds we were stopped to wipe at my eyes with the heel of my left hand. I didn't want Dean to think I was crying or being a girl about this whole situation. With a quick flick of his wrist Dean motioned us forward. Apparently Dean had heard movement from one of the rooms and made his way to that room as we stepped into the upstairs hallway.

As he kicked that door open the door to the room behind us swung open and a scrawny man stood in the opening. He had a gun in hand and a sneer on his face, "Looking for me?" That was all he got out because Bobby placed a bullet right between the man's eyes. Up until this point we didn't know what we were dealing with but when blood began to trickle down the man's face before his body crumpled to the ground we knew we were dealing with a normal, if not crazy, person. Dean breathed a sigh of relief at this seeming to be simple.

It was then that we heard a muffled cry from the room that Dean had just kicked the door into. I looked around Dean's bulk into the room and saw a woman with light brown hair tied to a chair. She was dirty and had been crying because there were streaks down her dirty face. Her hair needed washing and her wide blue eyes stared at us unblinking. Her mouth was muffled with a gag. She looked more scared of me than of Dean as we entered the room. Dean checked the room well and when he was certain there was no one else in there he began to untie the woman. I glanced around the dirty room, continuing to breathe through my mouth and took in the filth that was all around. I had a feeling that Sam was nearby. I couldn't explain it but the feeling was there.

When Dean had the woman untied he passed her to Bobby, "Get her out of here.", he said quietly, afraid someone else may be in the house. Bobby nodded and helped the scared woman down the stairs and out to the Impala. I started to follow Dean as he made his way to the next door down the hall.

************************************

Sam heard the sound of someone forcefully entering the house. He could only hope that it was Dean coming to find him. He listened as the woman ran up the stairs and then saw her as she entered the room where they had him tied up. When he heard the sound of another door being kicked open and then a gunshot he started to try and thrash about in the chair. He heard two sets of footsteps go down the stairs causing him to thrash even more in his chair. If this was Dean he needed to let him know that he was here. When Sam increased his noise the woman stood from the corner and swiftly went to Sam, pulling a knife from the back of her jeans she held it to Sam's throat just as the door to the room was kicked in.

Sam's mouth was gagged but his hazel eyes went wide at the site of this brother. Then he saw Billie make her way into the room behind Dean and his heart skipped a beat. He was scared for her and relieved to see her all at once. Billie and Dean both had their gun's raised when they saw the woman with the knife at Sam's throat. "Drop the guns or I'll slit his throat where he sits.", the woman growls at Dean and Billie. Sam tries to shake his head at Dean as he sees him falter. He knows Dean will do anything to save him even if that means surrendering his gun. Billie also squatted to lay her own pistol on the ground beside Dean's. Dean held his hands up to the woman in front of him, "Just let him go. We'll do whatever it is that you want if you'll just let him go." Dean is trying to reason with the woman but he can see her eyes are wild. Billie is still crouched at Dean's feet and just behind him.

Sam's eyes flick to Billie trying to read the expression on her face. Her eyes never leave the woman and Sam watches as Billie slows her breathing just as he taught her to do when he was teaching her to use her gun. Sam cut his eyes at the woman to see what she was doing and could see that all of her attention was on Dean as he stood across the room from her but in front of her. In the blink of an eye Billie had reached behind her own body and grabbed something. Sam watched as she pulled HIS pearl handled pistol from the back of her jeans and swung it around to grasp it with both hands. Fearing it was too heavy for her Sam closed his eyes expecting the worst. He heard a gunshot then and felt the knife at his throat gently nick the skin before it fell away. Opening his eyes he saw everything as if in slow motion. Billie still crouched at Dean's feet, breathing harder now but smoking gun still gripped tight between her small hands, Dean looking down at her with a look of shock and the woman beside him on the ground with blood gushing from between her eyes.

Still seeing things in slow motion he watches as a single tear trickles down Billie's flushed face. She then rises and runs to him, Dean close on her heels. When Billie reaches Sam she throws herself into him and works frantically to remove the gag from his mouth. When it's gone she crushes her mouth down on his not caring that he needs a bath and a shave. She's just happy to see him alive. Dean works to remove the rest of the restraints from Sam and the three of them quickly leave the house in search of Bobby.

At the car they see that Bobby has calmed the woman from the other room and given her a bottle of water and a shot of whiskey. Bobby hugs Sam and the five of them climb into the Impala and haul ass away from there. Billie pulled Sam into her arms and soon they were back at the hotel. They went into the room that Billie shared with Bobby and Dean went into the other room to open the door between the two rooms. The woman they rescued shook as Dean handed her a blanket from the closet. "Can you tell us who you are and how long you've been missing?", he says as he kneels in front of her and talks softly to her. "My….my name is Olivia and they got me on Monday." Dean nods at the scared woman. "It's ok. You're safe now. Do you want to go into the bathroom and wash up?" She says she does and Dean helps her to the bathroom and helps her turn on the water. When it's the way she wants it he leaves the room so she can have some privacy.

Sam looks over at Billie finally. "You did great. I never thought when I was teaching you to defend yourself that you would soon be defending me." Billie blushed and looked at her feet, "I couldn't let them hurt you Sam. I don't know what I'd do without you."


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later Sam and I lay in bed together. I had held him off from having sex because I was concerned that he needed the rest. Besides it would make for a hotter time when I did relent. For the time being I had been taking care of him the best way I could. Dean and Bobby had gone back to Bobby's. Dean and Liv had sparked a bit of a romance since his rescue of her just two days ago. Sam and I had been holed up together for the past two days. The way things were looking we just may stay holed up for another week. Sam was still sleeping as I watched the light play across his features. His high cheekbones still held bruises from the ordeal he had gone through and the cut over his eye was still red and angry looking. Dean had sewn up his forehead but Sam insisted on sewing up his own arm. As the sun began to shine more brightly into the room I reached up to tuck the ever present hair over Sam's eyes, behind his ear. He began to stir at the touch of my warm finger. His hazel eyes opened to look into my green ones. "Goodmorning sweetheart.", he said, his voice husky with sleep.

I leaned in to kiss his lips as I buried my hands in his long hair. Sam's strong hand reaches to wrap over my hip and pull me closer to him and I felt the familiar stirrings of arousal but this time I didn't want to fight it. I could tell that even though Sam was still bruised he was more than ok for a little extracurricular activity. Our tongues slid against each other, probing and questioning. I slipped one hand from Sam's hair and let it slowly travel down his body and between us until I could take him in my hand beneath his boxer briefs. Sam sucked in a breath and bit my bottom lip as my warm hand wrapped around his hardness. A growl left his mouth, "Mmmmmm I've missed you touching me.", he says against my neck. I smile into his hair and kiss his temple just below that feathery soft, sleep tossed hair. "I've missed touching you too. Do you feel "up" to some more activity?", I said seductively. Sam's eyes met mine and I watched as his pupils dilated, "If you refuse me today I just may take what I want!", he all but growls at me.

"As hot as that sounds I don't think I will refuse you today." Sam's hand slipped inside my panties and soon his fingers found my warmth. He slipped first one and then two fingers inside me and I pushed my pelvis against his hand increasing the pressure and starting my first orgasm in days. I gently kissed the cut above Sam's eye and then sighed as he increased the speed of his fingers. I felt warmth rush to my core and felt a bit of wetness at the tip of Sam's swollen member. I rubbed my thumb over the slickness and spread it over the tip of him. His fingers left my body and I felt fingers tug at my panties. He soon had them off and I worked on removing his as well. Quick as a cat Sam was on his back and he had me on my knees straddling his hips. I rose up and he held himself in his hand and placed his tip at my core. I watched him as I gently slid down his length, letting my body adjust to his size after having not been with him for a few days.

Sam's hands gripped my hips and helped me move along his length. I leaned back to give him a better view of where he was entering me, placing my hands on his thighs behind me. I felt the muscles there working beneath my fingers as well as feeling the muscles beneath my body as he worked against me. I ground my hips against his and soon skin was slapping against skin as our lovemaking increased speed. My orgasm was building and Sam never took his eyes from me. His hands now roamed over my hips and thighs as he too was beginning to reach the pinnacle of his own orgasm. Just as he was about to let go he grabbed onto my hips again and slammed me down completely on him. I felt his seed fill me as my walls quaked around him, squeezing every last bit from him.

When it was over I fell against Sam's chest and we struggled to catch our breath. After a few seconds, I raised my head so that I could look down at Sam, "I love you Winchester. Don't scare me like that again." I watched his eyes go playful as he answered, "If it causes you to treat me like this I just may have to scare you more often. Besides it was pretty hot seeing you shoot that woman to save me.", he cocked one eyebrow at me and I playfully hit his chest. "Let's get dressed. I'm starving!", I say as I raise up and let him fall from my body. Sam groans in protest, "If we must. You grab a shower and I'll call in a delivery.", he slaps my ass as I climb from the bed. I throw him a wicked look over my shoulder and put a little extra swing in my hips, giving him a show as I make my way to the bathroom.

THE END!


End file.
